


The Demon That Babied Me

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 99 percent Louis and Harry, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, And I'm sorry but Niall is basically nonexistent in this fic, Baby Harry, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Louis, Demon Louis, Demon Zayn, Demons, Diapers, Enemas, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Sex Toys, Sickfic, Spanking, VERY light bondage, but hey it's cuter that way, but there will be Ziam, messing, overuse of words like 'sweety' and 'honey' and 'baby', sometimes louis is like a normal guy then bam hes a scary demon, the word 'daddy' is used probably too many times, thermometer, this goes from cute to hot like that beware, wait yeah it definitely is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles lives alone. He has two best friends, Liam and Niall. He works in a bakery four days a week. But the other three days, if he isn't hanging out with his friends, then he’s hiding his secret. </p><p>He loves to pretend to be a baby. He loves sucking on pacifiers, and wearing diapers. He loves to shove a dildo in his ass and put on a diaper and come in them. It turns him on like nothing else to be like this. But on occasion he just likes to sleep in his diaper for comfort. And what he imagines is having a daddy to look after him, and treat him like the baby he wants to be.</p><p>And a nearby demon named Louis takes interest in him, and decides to take him and have him all for his self, and do just as Harry imagines.</p><p>Tags will be added as the story moves along!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is sexual age play. Prepare for that. BUT. There are also times when it's non-sexual. Yeah, this is gonna be hard to do haha.
> 
> This is an introduction chapter. And chapter lengths will vary a lot. I'm planning on this being long. Like, 15-20 chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I make no money. One Direction is made up of five sexy amazing boys that I write fics about and feel guilty for doing so.

It was Thursday, but for Harry Styles it was his Friday. He worked in a bakery Monday through Thursday, and as most Thursday’s went he and his two best friends had a little dinner meet at his place. And usually the next day they went out to a club or bar somewhere.

He had his own apartment, where he lived alone, because he hadn’t had a relationship since he was in school, and he got out of that a couple years ago—he was 21 now. It was a fair size, with one bedroom and one bathroom, and a kitchen he loved with a big U-shaped counterpace, and a living room just off of it.

His life was pretty basic. Four days a week he worked in the lovely bakery, got to meet people and bring smiles to their faces with the simplicity of cookies or hot cocoa.

But the other three days, if he isn't hanging out with his friends or working, then he is hiding his secret.

He loves to pretend to be a baby. He loves sucking on pacifiers, and wearing nappies. He loves to shove a dildo or vibrator in his ass and put on a diaper and come in them. It turns him on like nothing else. He reads stories online about it. He looks up new things all the time, or re-reads what makes him horny.

What he imagines is having a daddy to look after him. A daddy to punish him when he’s bad and a daddy to hold him when he cries, and treat him like the baby he wants to be. Sometimes he wishes he was normal, had a normal kink like handcuffs or something. So he wasn’t afraid to meet somebody and have them reveal his secret.

But then he puts on the diaper, and sucks his bright blue binky, and decides he’d rather be like this and alone, than fake and in a relationship.

The doorbell rang. Harry went to it, revealing Liam. “Hi Harry,” Liam greeted, hugging him tightly, nearly causing Harry to bust a lung. “Smells good in here.”

“Thanks.” Harry grinned. “Where’s Niall at?”

Liam sat on the bar stool at the long counter, spun it around. “Oh, he’s late. There was an accident by his place. Don’t worry, he won’t miss out on your food. ‘s what he looks forward to—eating everything you have.”

Harry laughed, but agreed.

It goes by fast. Niall eats most of the food, like Liam said he would. Then they get a little tipsy.

“I'm gonna find me the perfect girl someday, Har!” Niall exclaimed, sucking down a beer. “And you, you’ll find the most amazing guy; I feel it’ll happen sooner than you think.” Niall fucked around a lot with girls you couldn’t count on both hands, so Harry figures Niall doesn’t mind being single too much, not right now at least. As he liked to say, “The girls love the Irish accent!”

It wasn’t likely that Harry would find that most amazing guy. Not when he rarely brought anybody home after their club outings. He just grinded on them, and made-out with them. Fucked a couple, but that was at their place, so his secret wouldn’t be happened upon.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “We’ll all find that perfect somebody. It just takes time, you know?”

They left after watching a movie that really they didn’t watch and in fact just talked about their weeks—Niall worked at a music shop, sometimes he played guitar in the store to get girls, Liam was a work out trainer and he loved getting people in shape. They bid him a good night.

While he was cleaning up the dishes and empty glass bottles, he couldn’t help but think about how he really never would find that somebody. Because of his dirty sexual kink that was him inside and out and nobody would ever want what he wanted so he didn’t attempt to date.

In his bedroom, he grabbed his box under the bed with all of his baby things—pacifiers, blankets, diapers, and other stuff. He put on his nappy, keeping a T shirt on, held his blue and white stripped teddy bear, named Stripes, and went to bed with a few sad tears leaking out, wishing and praying that maybe Niall’s words would become the truth.


	2. I'm Your Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, and in it Louis appears. Enjoy!

Harry woke up to humming. At first he thought he was still dreaming and just dreamt he woke up, because that had happened sometimes. But no, he felt his teddy snuggled into his chest, and his diaper between his legs, and his bed below him, and knew he wasn’t dreaming.

So someone was in his home. And as nobody but him had keys to his apartment, Harry assumed there was a break in.

It was confirmed more when he felt what he thought was a finger caress his cheek, warm and light, tickling in a creepy way. He got the idea to pretend to sleep, planning on waiting until this person walks away, or hopefully leaves without killing him, and then run for the door, or get a knife or a weapon of some sort to defend himself.

But then a voice says, “I know you’re awake, baby.”

Startled and jumping beneath the blankets, Harry opened his eyes to see bright glowing blue eyes, and smiling lips. The eyes crinkled at him, and the man that’s leaning over the side of his bed touched his face again, and Harry curled far away, whimpering.

The man pouted. “Aw, love, don’t shy away.”

“Get out of my home.” Harry didn’t sound too threatening, and he gulps down some fear, only to choke on it.

The man grinned, and a set of pearly white shine. “You look so adorable, my Harry.”

How does this guy know his name? And adorable?

Oh.

Harry blushed, looking down at his self. He’s gripping Stripes for dear life, and with a heap of embarrassment he sees that the top of his nappy is showing. He quickly looked up, the actually kind of gorgeous but still creepy home invader man smiled.

“You're going to be my baby, baby.” And no matter how many times Harry had pictured somebody saying that, he certainly did not picture it coming from a gorgeous man leaving over his bed after sneaking into his apartment.

So he gave what hopefully was a hard glare, with Stripes in his arms it was probably diminished a little, and said, “Get the fuck out of my home.”

With a growl that scared Harry so much he actually wet himself—thank god for the diaper—the man climbed on the bed. Too fast for Harry to even see until he was gone from standing beside the mattress. It was like he moved as quickly as lightning struck, and how was that possible? No human could do that. Was this man even a man at all?

Cramped into the corner of his bed at the wall, Harry shut his eyes and prepared to be killed. Instead of feeling a knife in his skin, or hearing a gunshot, or even feeling hands around his throat, all that he felt was warm breath on his lips.

The man was even closer when Harry opened his eyes. Knelt on the bed, face inches in front of Harry’s face, and the blue eyes were now black.

“Wh-what are you?” Harry trembled.

Grinning again, this time Harry saw a row of sharp teeth. Like if Harry were to sharpen each of his with a nail file individually into points. “I'm your daddy.”


	3. To Hell We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick post cause I forgot I split chapter two up into this and the last one! Please enjoy!

“Wh-what?” Harry whispered in fright. He still clung to his teddy bear, and now the wetness he made earlier in his nappy was itching and irritating him, probably gonna cause a rash, too. But nothing could be worse than this: a monster, with black eyes and sharp teeth, telling Harry he was his daddy.

The monster shushed him. “That’s right. It’s gonna be alright now. All little boys need daddies, huh?” he said in an overly soothing voice. “Now you’ve got one, hm? Isn't that just what you wanted?”

Harry shook his head frantically. “I did not want some creepy…whoever, or whatever you are, breaking into my house and—and completely invading my privacy and—” He was nearly hyperventilating.

The monster stroked his hand over Harry’s hair. And while that usually would calm Harry down, it only made him panic more. “Don’t you worry. Daddy Louis will take care of you now.” He smiled, and Harry was relieved to see the shark teeth gone—they were smaller than shark’s teeth, though. “Now daddy’s going to pack some things for you, and we’ll get going home.”

“This is my home!”

Louis, as the monster called his self, glared at him. “Don’t yell at daddy. Do you want a red bum?”

Blushing, Harry bit his lip. He would have to be quiet. Maybe when they walked outside, he’d yell for help. For now, all he could do was stay silent, and let this crazy asshole do whatever he came to do. Which was apparently pretend to be Harry’s dad.

Keeping quiet was good, when Louis the monster nodded happily at him. “I’ll just grab some clothes for you.” He went into Harry’s walk in closet, disappearing around the corner. And yeah, Harry could bolt, but for some reason he knew it would not work. Plus, he was just in his diaper and shirt, and running outside like that wouldn’t bode well.

Did this Louis person somehow find out about Harry’s kink, and now was trying to kidnap him and use him? He didn’t see how that was possible when he kept is secret; aside from online some places, of course. But that was something that happened on occasion, where people got staked online and then in real life. Harry was just unlucky and was chosen as one of those people.

Louis came out, no clothes of Harry’s in sight. Then, to Harry’s utter embarrassment, he pulled out his private box from beneath the bed and smiled at him. “Got to have my baby’s’ special toys before we go.”

But where was he going to be taken to? Hell, maybe? He could see himself being dragged to hell by this monster.

…And, well, he didn’t actually expect that. It was more of an outrageous thought. And he assumed that he just imagined the black eyes and quick as lightning speed in his scared and frightened mind. Or at least he'd hoped it was all in his imagination.

But yeah, he was basically taken by force into hell. Literally, Hell. With demons. And fire. By a scary, loud as a windmill, and bright as the sun, spinning swirling hole that appeared in his bedroom against his wall. Harry had never been so terrified, not even when he came out to his family.

“Hold on tight to your bear, love!” Louis screamed over the wind. He grabbed Harry around his waist and yanked him off the bed into his arms. Harry screamed, kicked and flailed. All that his attempts at getting free did was tire him out and after a minute he was done. Louis was strong, and didn’t budge the entire time.

“Daddy’s gotcha. It’s loud and scary, but it’s the way home, okay?”

“Please. Don’t hurt me.” Wetness dripped down Harry’s cheeks. He was now gripping the man’s shirt, and shoving his face into his neck. It was awkward, with the man holding Harry up by his hands on his diapered ass, but nothing could be done. He was terrified. What was going to happen to him?

“Oh, sweety, I wouldn’t ever hurt you. Not when you’re a good boy, at least,” Louis mumbled into his ear, lips pressing at his lobe over the tangle of hair. “So just be my good Hazza baby, okay? Now, let’s go home.”


	4. This Is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly getting the setup of the house. Happy reading :)

When he was through the wall, he expected to see fire, blood running in the streets like water, possibly a dungeon of tormented souls. Big flying demons and towers made of black bone. His imagination was running wild with this, and he kept his eyes shut when they were through the wall.

“Open your eyes, sweetums.”

When he lifted his head up and opened his eyes, what he saw was a house. A two story house, painted light purple with white shuttered windows, and it was fenced in with dull colored brown wood all around, a little swing door leading to the pathway up until the front of the house. The covered patio had a swinging chair, and a table with four chairs. There were two windows on the second floor, and one big one plus a smaller to the other side, all shaded with curtains. This house was bright and beautiful. It wasn’t what he expected.

Until he looked all around him, and it was. There might not have been exactly what he imagined, but there were monsters all around. Ones with bat wings, ones with big round heads, and a giant ogre that was stomping around with two heads and one eye on each—it was terrifying. They all looked slimy, or desert dry.

The sky was bright over the purple house, but all around it was black and red and dark. Trees as thin as a toothpick stood tall as sequoia and were paler than pale. The ground Louis stood on was green grass, but outside the little block it was sandy. It was hot, too, but not overly so that he would melt.

Harry was in hell. He was going to be killed, or maybe not killed at all and just endlessly plucked on and hurt until he couldn’t be tortured anymore.

“I wana go home, please take me home,” he sobbed, clinging to Louis, and Stripes in his arms between Louis and himself.

Louis shook Harry up and down. “Don’t cry. Nobody can see us, or see this. I’ve blocked them out. We’re safe. And we are home, baby.”

“B-blocked them out?”

Louis started walking towards the house. “We’re invisible to everything and everyone, okay? It’s like a superpower I have.”

“None of…” He took in a deep breath. “None of those things can—can come in, right?”

“That’s right. My baby’s so smart.”

What was amazing was that Harry didn’t even flinch when he was kissed on the cheek, because it felt kind of nice, having Louis’s lips pressed softly on his skin, and what he said had him squirming happily.

They were at the front door, and to his left was the swing and table. Louis opened it, and inside was just as beautiful as outside. And while outside it smelt like fresh flowers and clean dewy grass, inside it smelled of herbs and incense.

“Want daddy to give you a little tour of our new home?”

There was curiosity, so Harry shyly nodded.

They were in the foyer, to Harry’s right was a set of straight steps, and to his left there was a wall with an opening in the middle. They went through it.

“This is the dining room.”

A large square table set with candles and plates was in the center. A few amazing paintings were on the walls. Harry thought it was very regal, and elegant. He didn’t want to touch anything lest he ruin it.

Louis led them to a bigger room from it through another wall opening, at the far left corner of the house. “And this is the living room. And look, a nice TV to watch cartoons on!” A long sofa faced a TV on the wall, and in the corner was a fireplace. There was a sliding glass door that showed a yard outside between the fireplace and TV.

From the living room opposite of it was the kitchen. There was a single square bar with an assortment of random things on it standing alone. The kitchen counter was an upside down L shape, and had jars and a toaster and the like on it.

“I don’t want you in the kitchen when I'm in it, okay, love?”

Harry nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled.

“Now here’s a bathroom,” Louis said, walking back to the front of the house. It was beside the steps, in between them and the kitchen. There was only a toilet and mirror. “But it’s very small, so we’ll be using the one upstairs.”

Leading him up them, Harry winced when he was carried, his ass burning and itching from wetting earlier. Louis must’ve felt it, because he ‘coo’ed and rubbed Harry’s back, keeping one hand under his butt.

“We’ll get that sorted in a minute.”

At the top of the stairs, a horizontal hallway led to bedrooms. There were three of them. The master bedroom was right above the dining room. A huge bed, and even huger TV, and a wide window showing the front of the house were in the big square room. It had its own bathroom, long and wide, with blue walls and checkerboard tiles. There was a Jacuzzi sized tub and a huge mirror with double sinks.

“Daddies got lots of toys in here for you to play with,” Louis said. He gestured to a little hammock thing hanging beside the tub. In it was a wide array of bath toys, from a boat to a rubber duck and other things Harry hadn’t even seen before. “You're gonna have lots of fun.”

The bedroom in the back corner was next, diagonal to the master.

“I hope you like your play room!” Louis said as he opened the door.

Harry gasped, and looked around in shock.

There was an entire wall bookshelf on the right, square little crannies filled with books or movies or toys of all sorts. And in the center of it was a big TV. The wall straight ahead was colored in a forest scene, happy monkeys on vines and in trees, and a little pond with hippos opening their mouths wide. The carpet was green as grass, and multicolored rugs were spread out. But he was most excited to see all the toys! A huge basket overloaded with stuffed animals and other fluffy things. There was even a little table with markers and paper, blue and green chairs, and beside it was a brown sofa, with a monkey in a little rocking chair beside it.

He was itching to mess with it all. The shock of seeing this whole room, all for him, had his stomach aching in the best way.

Louis smiled at Harry, and went to the final room next to the play room. “I made this room special just for my baby.”

Just like with the play room, Harry gasped as he was led inside. “Holy shit.”

“Don’t swear,” Louis chastised. “I don’t want my baby boy swearing like some foolish teen.”

Harry sucked in his lip.

In the room was everything he’d ever wanted. The one thing his eyes settled on was the crib, and then the changing table—both were big enough for him to fit in. A twin bed was under the window, with bright colorful sheets and pillows. Like the other room, there was a sofa, but this one had pillows and a blanket over the back. A dresser next to a closet, and a tall bookshelf was in the corner. Harry even noticed a nightlight of batman. The wall was covered in soft quilts and such, and he let out a surprised gasp when one right behind his crib had his name in rainbow lettering.

“Does my baby like it? I even have some of your clothes and special toys in here.”

The words were caught in his throat. First of all, this was a complete stranger—demon or monster, even—who had done this for Harry. Second, he was forced away with Louis, the demon or monster. He’d struggled and fought away, was taken through something unimaginable to Hell and ended up in a normal home, surrounded by darkness and possibly evil.

But he was happy, oddly enough. And even though he was kidnapped, he wasn’t that afraid, not as much as he’d been ten minutes ago. Louis was doing what Harry had always wanted, being his daddy. Did it matter if he was a monster? Or not even human on the inside?

No, he answered himself. It doesn’t.

It was too easy to say, “I love it, daddy.”

The smile on Louis’s face made Harry smile right back. “I'm glad. Now, let’s set your teddy bear over here,” he gently took it from Harry’s grasp to put it on the mini sofa. “And get you into a nice, clean nappy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only getting these out fast cause I've got the first few chapters already written so please don't expect updates everyday or anything! :)
> 
> And if anyone wants to request something I'll see if I can fit it in with the plot plans and stuff :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells Harry about the rules of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments you guys, and the kudos! It's really awesome that people are liking this story so far. Hope I don't disappoint anyone with anything tho in the future :/ I've always been a bit insecure when I post stuff haha.

Though his ass was burning, and for once his diaper wasn't comfortable, he couldn’t bear the thought of being changed. This wasn’t the same as his fantasies, this was actually happening. The rooms were lovely, made for him and gave him happy chills, and as he’d said he didn’t even care that Louis was a monster, but it was just that the embarrassment of it all he wouldn't live through. There was something in him that said 'don't let this happen', a rebellious side of him.

So he wriggled and writhed, and cried out. “No! Let me go!”

Shoved onto the cushioned changing table, he was buckled in over his arms and stomach tight, and his thighs were pressed down by the Velcro. On the naked skin of his legs it hurt. Harry kicked his legs out and tried to push off the table, tried to use his feet to get out, but nothing worked.

Louis stood beside him, and had an eerily calm facade, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed. “Harry. If you don’t calm down, you’d better expect a thorough spanking.”

As that wasn't something Harry would ever want right now when his ass already hurt, he obeyed Louis's words.

“If I take these off, will you kick at me?” Louis asked. “Because if you do, I promise you will regret it so very much, little one.”

He shook his head. “I won’t.”

Louis held out his pinky, and stared Harry in the eye. “Pinky swear it.”

Without thought, Harry did so. “I pinky swear.”

Louis grinned. “All right. Now, let’s get you changed.”

“Okay,” Harry mumbled with a red stain of color along his cheeks.

The straps were off, Harry was glad because he felt like he was in a crazy hospital or something. Louis pushed Harry’s legs until they bent and went to his chest, and he undid the sides of the diaper and pulled the front down. Cool air hit his bum and cock and he held in a little groan for three reasons. One, it was nice to have his privates free after the entire night. Two, he knew he felt a rash coming on. And three, fuck, if this wasn’t humiliating.

“Oh, love,” Louis tutted, “your poor little behind. I've got some special cream for you, make it feel better. But first to clean up your mess. You tinkled a bit, didn’t you, little one? No need to be shy, I'm starring right at it.”

Harry just put his hand over his face, over his cheeks and nose, and tried not to look like a tomato.

A box of wipes was set in front of Louis. He took one from it, and slid it against Harry’s cock. Wet and cold, he shivered, looking down between his legs as Louis cleaned up his accident. Then a big clean diaper was put up. Louis left it there and grabbed something from under the table, and brought out a little tube. He smeared it on his fingers and carefully rubbed it into Harry’s sensitive skin.

“Hurts,” Harry said, wiggling around. It stung more than before. “Stop.”

Louis leaned in to kiss Harry’s bent leg, three fingers gently working in the crook of his ass cheeks and thighs to rub in the cool cream. “I know it hurts. But this’ll make it all better, just wait.” And a few seconds later, it did feel a bit better. “See? Now to powder you up.” A bottle of baby powder was sprinkled all over his privates, dry and strange. Harry usually just worn the nappy and never wet it, so he hadn’t ever used this sort of stuff.

Before he was covered up with the diaper, Louis stared at him, his dick and balls and spread cheeks. “You have the prettiest hole here, baby. Daddy can’t wait to play with you.” Louis’s finger hovered over it, and like Harry could feel it, like it was inside or touching, he tightened his anal muscles, and Louis wore a wicked grin while watching.

“Daddy’s gonna put you in something nice and cozy.”

Going into the closet, Louis came back out with a big purple onesie. He grabbed Harry’s legs and slid them in one by one, pulled it up and hoisted Harry’s bum off the table to secure it around his midsection. Putting his arms inside, and after all the snaps and such were closed, Louis lifted Harry into his arms bridal-like and said, “To the living room!” Harry squealing as he was carried away.

Down in the living room, Harry was sat on the sofa, told to stay there and behave. Louis put on the TV to some random child cartoon and Harry mindlessly watched it.

Louis came back, a small white board in his hands. He sat beside Harry with the board in his lap. “I want to set some rules. I'm going to write them down as I go, and you are to obey all of these rules. If one’s broken, you’ll get spanked or punished however I want.”

Harry lifted his hand up, feeling like he was in school.

Louis just smiled somewhat fondly. “You have a question, honey?”

Harry hid his face into Louis’s shoulder, nervous and afraid. So he said so, “’M afraid.”

A warm hand was under his chin, tilting it up so he could look Louis in the eye. “Don’t be. Ask me anything. Whatever you need, or want. I’ll make it happen.”

Harry was mesmerized by the glimmer in those bright blue eyes. Louis was more like an angel than a monster, Harry realized. Still, he had to ask, just to know. He only hoped it didn’t get him hurt or anything, or spanked. That didn't sound pleasant.

“Wh—what are you, Louis?”

Licking his lips, Louis sighed. “Harry. You’re too curious.”

That was a bit ridiculous to say after all that had happened in the past hour. “You're the one who took me from my home and—”

“Don’t!” Louis shouted. Harry flinched. “Do not raise your voice in this house, especially not to me.” Suddenly, that was on the white board, like magic. In perfect script. “But I will answer your question. I'm a demon of hell, Harry.”

“Don’t look like one,” he said timidly.

“Not now. I'm…using a little cover-up, if you will.” He stroked his fingers over and under Harry’s eyes, spoke softly. “Don’t wana scare you. I'm not very pretty.”

“But you're really pretty!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis grinned. “Your cute, babe. But you wouldn’t think so if you saw your daddy’s real form.”

“Can I see?”

The playful tone was gone, replaced with a near hissing. His black eyes were back, fearsome and mean. “No.” He patted Harry’s cheek lovingly. “And don’t ask me again.” That, too, was written on the board. "Do you have any other questions?"

"How did you know? I mean, about...me and...you know..." His cheeks tinged pink.

Louis smiled. "It doesn't matter now, anyhow. Understand?"

If there was one thing Harry did not want, it was a mad Louis. A mad demon Louis with such angry black eyes. He knew that being docile was the best way to go . "Yeah."

The list of rules went like this:

1\. No yelling or raising your voice in the house

2\. Do not ask daddy about his real form

3\. Ask permission to use anything, ex/ the toys or the bathroom

4\. No touching yourself, daddy is the one who makes you cum only

5\. Always clean up after yourself

6\. Do not leave the house without daddy

7\. Tell daddy when you go in your nappy

8\. Never use foul language

9\. Always call Louis ‘daddy’ or ‘dad’

10\. A nappy is to be worn at all times

The last one pretty much covered everything else, and it was: Do as daddy says, no matter what.

“Do you need me to repeat anything, Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry was shaking in his seat. From anticipation, mostly. Louis seemed to know what he was doing, and that was good because even with all of the 'research' Harry had done, he was just going with his instinct. “No.”

“No, who?” Louis asked.

“No, daddy.”

Louis smiled. “Good boy. Now, let’s get you some breakfast, hm? My baby must be starving.”

Harry wasn’t allowed in the kitchen when Louis was. Though that wasn’t posted exactly on the list of rules, which hung on the fridge, it was implied in the last one because Louis already told him. So he played with Stripes in the empty space of the living room, talking quietly to him so Louis couldn’t hear. Stripes was his best friend aside from Liam and Niall. Harry made sure the bear knew everything that was going on in his life.

“You like my new daddy?” he asked Stripes, swinging him above while lying on his back.

Stripes nodded at him.

Harry grinned. “Me too.” Clutching him to his chest, he whispered, “Sometimes he’s scary. But it’s okay. Least I’ve got one. And sometimes, he’s really not scary, and he’s pretty and nice.”

“Harry.”

Harry looked up to see Louis smiling down at him, hands on his hips. “I’ve made pancakes for you.”

He set Stripes down on the couch beside him, and held his arms up. Louis chuckled, then bent down to pick him up, taking him the few steps to the kitchen, where, in front of the little kitchen island, Harry saw the highchair. And it was big enough for him to fit into, with his long legs and all. He had a pretty small frame, and ass, but he was tall. Wherever Louis got this stuff from Harry only wished he’d known before.

Louis lifted him up a bit higher, and Harry helped him get his body in the seat. He grinned at Louis, who stroked his hair sweetly. There was a plate set before him on the little table, with a pancake pre-cut and syrup poured over it. He oohed at the dot of whipped cream in the middle. There was a plastic cup of orange juice next to the plate.

Louis surprised him by snapping a bib around his neck. “Don’t want syrup on your clothes. It’s only allowed on your cute little face,” he kidded.

There was a plastic fork, and he frowned at it, but mentally shrugged and ate happily. He didn’t think he got anything on his face until Louis was laughing at him, and Harry felt the dribble slid down the side of his cheek—how did it even get there?

“I've got it, hon.” Louis wet his thumb, and wiped it off with a smearing motion. Harry whined at the pressure on his face. “Hush now. You finished?”

Harry nodded. “Full, daddy.”

Louis took the plate and empty cup away into the sink. He turned around, and helped Harry out of the chair. “You wana play in your new room, Harry?”

Harry was jumping in excitement. “Please! Can I?”

“Of course you can. Go on then. Be careful up the steps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Harry gets his first punishment from Louis.  
> Thanks for reading peoples! :)


	6. Baby's First Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the chapter title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point out that if you're looking for a completely evil demon Louis you should not be here. Mostly he is sweet as hell. No pun intended, really.
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet. Woohoo!

The morning was easy. Harry played in his room with his toys for a while after getting pancakes and orange juice. After an hour, he went into his mindset easily, like getting into a pair of slippers.

All of his toys were awesome. Stripes loved them, too. He and Harry played with trains and drew pictures and pretended they were in the forest. He acted like a gorilla and Stripes, of course, was a lion, because that was his favorite animal, next to bears.

“Harry,” Louis said from the doorway. “It’s time for your bottle.”

Harry frowned. “Daddy?”

Louis picked Harry up from the floor, and ignored his pouting. On the sofa in the same room, Harry was set in Louis’s lap sideways, with his daddy’s arm behind his back, his hand secure on Harry’s upper arm. In his other hand was a baby bottle, a fake nipple on top and it was filled with white liquid to the brim.

“Do as I say, and drink up.” Louis put the rubber at Harry’s shut lips. Harry glanced in Louis’s eyes, and decided he did not want a spanking or whatever else he could think up as punishment, so he opened his mouth and let his lips close around the smooth rubber. He sucked while Louis held it. When he went to grab it to hold it himself, Louis said, “No, daddy’s feeding you. Just keep swallowing your milk.”

Harry blushed, and couldn’t avoid his gaze with Louis. Green against blue, intense and erection-inducing. He shifted on the demons lap, trying to will it down, hid it with his hands so he didn’t see the bulge in his purple onesie that obviously wasn’t his diaper.

No matter how good he hid it—not at all—Louis still saw it, and he ‘coo’ed. “Love, don’t be shy. Let me take care of that.” He let go of holding Harry, and palmed him through his clothes. Harry moaned, letting a rush of warm milk in his mouth. It felt too good to have his daddy’s hands on him like this. When he was changing him it was different. This was all for the purpose of getting off.

He tried to pull away from the bottle, not having enough energy to drink it, not when he was concentrated on the tight heat in his pants. The diaper felt so good, and that combined with his daddy’s hand pressing and stroking, gripping his ready-to-burst cock, was too much.

Louis stopped moving his hand when Harry pulled from the bottle. “Finish your bottle, Harry, or daddy won’t let you cum.”

“Daddy!” Harry whined, bucking his hips up.

Louis glared, eyes turned black. “Listen to me. Finish. Your bottle.”

“Please,” Harry begged.

“Do I need to punish you? I think I do.”

Harry quickly found the nipple again, and Louis shoved the bottle deeper and raised it higher, Harry nearly choking on it. His hand found a perfect motion on Harry’s swollen dick, one that was fast and hard. Leaning in towards Harry’s ear, he whispered, “Wet your diaper for me.”

Harry came hard in his diaper. Sticky and warm, enclosed inside. The feeling of wetness in a diaper wasn’t new, and he just felt it soak. His entire body was a twitching mess on Louis’s lap. He swallowed the last drop of warm bottled milk as he fell down from his orgasm, and pressed his head into his daddy’s chest where he panted and tried to regain his breath and bodily controls.

Before he really could, though, he was being taken to his baby room and put on the table. The onesie was taken off, and then his diaper was ripped off him, and Harry gasped. His spent cock was being stroked and played with, the tip fondled with Louis’s thumb—oversensitive and wet with cum, and it hurt. He cried and shook his head, but Louis kept it going until Harry was somewhat hard again, and he put a cock ring over his dick, tight at the base.

Then his legs were held straight up in the air, and his ass cheeks spread open. From the dresser his daddy had pulled the ring, and he also pulled a butt plug now, black and thick. Thankfully the plug was lubed up nice and good by his daddy’s hands, but it was still too much, he knew it.

“Please, daddy,” Harry cried. “’M sorry.”

“You’ll learn to behave,” Louis said sternly. “To take your milk when I give it to you. The last rule, Harry. Tell me.”

“Do—do as daddy says no m-matter what.”

“That’s right.”

Harry couldn’t see what was happening when suddenly it was inside, stretching and burning, bringing tears to his eyes. He tightened around it unconsciously, and sobbed. He’d never been plugged by one so big. This was definitely punishment.

His legs were bent down to his chest, making the burn worse, and he saw the diaper wipes were out, as well as the powder. Louis slowly and carefully got all the cum off Harry, and once again put the white powder on him. The diaper was a comfort he knew well, and he was thankful for the cushioned fabric around his privates. It took away from the plug in him. From the ring around his dick. A dark blue onesie was put on him after.

His daddy lifted him up over his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. He patted Harry’s bum gently, but still he winced. Louis hummed. “I’ll take it out after dinner. If you're a good boy.”

“I'm sorry I was bad, I'm sorry,” he sobbed into Louis’s chest, gripping around his neck.

Louis grabbed a bumble bee pacifier and gently put it in Harry’s mouth, the boy sucking on it rapidly. “You just need to learn to listen. Let’s go watch some cartoons, and you can have a juice box.”

_+_

After having the juice and eating lunch, a simple PB&J sandwich with chips and milk, Harry had to go to the bathroom really badly. And he did not want to use the nappy. Louis had already cleaned him up once, but that was just a little tinkle, as he’d said, and Harry knew he’d completely wet the thing. The reason why he didn't want to was sort of obvious: it was embarrassing as hell. Though, it also turned him on quite a bit. He was being pulled back and forth between the two. His cock was also, one second it felt good and the next it ached.

Harry was trying not to make it obvious that he had to go. For one, moving around too much had the plug moving, hitting the worst places inside of him rather than the best. For another, he still had the cock ring on, and having to ask his daddy to take it off so he could go.... Harry would be permanently the shade of a tomato by nightfall.

He was sitting in the playroom messing with some puzzles on the table. His leg was shaking, and there might’ve been some perspiration on his brow. There had never been any time when he’d held his piss for so long.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis suspicious voice came from the doorway.

Letting the cardboard pieces drop, he turned his head. “Doing a puzzle, daddy.”

“I'm giving you one chance here, Harry.” Louis stood beside him, towering tall above the sitting Harry. “If you don’t take it…” The threat of punishment again was in the air.

Harry licked his dry lips, swallowing. He stared up into those glowing blue eyes. “I—I need to pee.”

Louis smiled. “All you had to do was ask me, love.”

Harry was carried to the changing table, laid down on his back. He sucked in a shaky breath when Louis slid off the blue onesie and Harry was bare aside from his nappy, and he felt cold and hot all at once. He was shivering. He had to pee like never before, and it hurt not being able to.

The diaper was undone. Pulled out from under him, thrown away even though it wasn’t even used—he knew what that was like, had done it hundreds of time having worn so many but never wet any of them. 

Louis looked at Harry’s swollen dick and the base of the thick plug sticking out of his ass. “I want you to hold it for me. Just a bit longer. You're gonna wet the nappy, okay, so you know that's what you're supposed to do.”

Harry literally squeezed his eyes shut while he held in the urge to piss. And urinating over Louis’s hand when he took the ring off was not something he wanted to do, it sounded disgusting, and humiliating.

Warm fingers touched the side of his dick. The ring was pulled off, and it was painful, and really hard to control his bladder, and there was fire in his belly and a tingling in the bottom of his stomach that said he could come any second. It was off fully, he waiting with closed eyes for his daddy to put a new diaper on him. When he did without powdering or putting cream on, just the soft nappy, Harry still held it in.

He couldn’t go. Not now. Not with Louis just watching, waiting for him to wet so he could clean up his mess. He shook his head, nearly crying while laid flat on the table. “Can’t, I can’t—please…I can’t, daddy.” He begged with his eyes.

“I'll just help you.”

Louis pressed his hand to Harry’s tummy, right at his bladder. He shushed him, whispering sweet nothing of comfort so he wouldn’t be afraid—Louis may be a demon but he really did care about his baby. Making sure to keep firm pressure, his hand rubbed over the smoothness of Harry’s naked stomach until he let it go.

When he did, Harry’s eyes watered and overflowed. He pressed a closed fist to his mouth to stifle his whimpering. First there was pain when Louis was forcing his hand on his bladder, and then sweet release, and finally horror that he just filled a diaper with his pee in front of his daddy. It was warm wherever the nappy was covering him, and strange, almost uncomfortable but more so unfamiliar.

He tried to move up and hold his daddy to make himself feel better, but his ass hurt from the plug, and he just fell back and sobbed, curling up his bottom from the changing table. “Out. Please, daddy, take it out.”

Louis wore a sympathetic face. His fingers now played across his tummy soothingly. “Baby, I know it hurts, but it is a punishment. I’ll get you all cleaned up, though. Hm? How’s that sound?”

Harry nodded, sniffling.

“I'm proud of you, sweetums.”

_+_

After dinner, which was a painful experience for Harry to have to sit in the dinner table with a big rubber thing in his ass, Louis carried Harry to the master bedroom and laid him on his stomach on the soft bouncy bed, stripping him of his clothes.

“You were so good all day,” his daddy said, placing his hand on the small of his back.

“Thank you, daddy,” Harry said shyly.

“Such a polite little one, aren’t you?” Louis tickled Harry’s side, making him giggle, then whimper from the plug. “I bet you’re all sore, huh? You want me to make it better?”

“Please, dad, please,” Harry begged.

"You beg so brilliantly. I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing 'please' from you."

His diaper was snapped off and the back pulled down to reveal his entire ass. The shock of cold had his butt flexing for a second. His daddy grabbed his upper thighs just below his butt, and spread his legs wider. “Look at you. So naughty. Such a dirty baby.”

Louis grabbed the base of the plug and slowly pulled. Harry was clutching the plug, though, and he couldn’t take it out with the resistance. “Stop clenching around it. Push it out, love. That’s it.” He nearly had it all out, and when it popped off with a squelching sound Harry cried, “Daddy!”

His hole was open and raw and red. Barely wet from the lube. Louis pressed his index finger against it, and grinned when Harry moaned. “Does it hurt?” he placated. Harry muttered a ‘yes’. “Good. It should.”

Harry let out a disappointed whine. “Sorry,” he mumbled, shifting a bit on the bed. His penis still was unsatisfied, and hard enough to cut glass. He hoped his daddy would make it feel better.

“Oh, shh, shh. Punishments over now. You learned your lesson, hm? Tell me what you learned.” Louis stroked up and down Harry’s quivering back.

“Always do as daddy says.”

Abruptly he was turned around, and he shut his eyes at the pain in his bum. The diaper was gone, and he was fully nude now on the bed, his daddy fully clothed above him in a blue stripped shirt and slacks, with hungry black eyes and a wicked smile that sent shivers down Harry’s body. His dick was red and big, and he needed it to be touched immediately, or else he’d burst into hysterical sobs.

“My boy was so good all day for me. He deserves a little something special.”

There was a finger, warm with lube, in his gaping hole. Stroking inside slowly, pleasurably. He was surprised it wasn’t painful, but gladly surprised. Harry moaned at the intrusion, lifting his hips up into it to try and make them go further, deeper to that special spot. They were pushed down with a big hand, to his dismay.

Knelt between Harry’s legs, Louis worked his finger in and out, only after two minutes of watching his baby moan and twitch and bounce on it did he press it to his special spot.

“Daddy!” Harry blubbered, his hands gripping the bedding. “Again, please! Please!”

“Such good manners.” He hit it again and again, but as the cock ring was still on Harry, all it did was make him sob and beg. “Daddy let you cum once today. I don’t think I should let you again.”

Harry actually cried at that. A lone tear leaving his eye. “I’ll be good—really, really good, tomorrow, daddy. I promise. I will, I swear!”

“All right. But, if you disappoint me, Harry, you’ll have more than a sore, red bottom.”

Sliding off the ring, Louis took Harry into his hand, and stroked. As soon as his hand was on Harry, he felt nothing but heat, in his veins his blood was heated, and his skin was hotter than the surface of the sun, wet with lukewarm sweat. The slow, easy strokes made him tremble, and he felt it coming on, in his toes and belly.

“Da—daddy, gonna—mhgggg!”

“That’s good Haz. All for daddy.”

It was painful at first, but then so very electric. His sweat seemed to be the water for the wires, because he was electrocuted, and it was tremendous. Waves and waves of it kept coming. He felt himself clench around his daddy’s finger, and leak over his hand on his cock, and then, nothing but the small leftover currents of the first big shock. He lay there, happy, sated, and he drifted away.

Eyes burning, seeing brightness and fireworks from cuming so much and so hard, Harry barely realized he was staring out at his daddy for more than a minute until he blinked at was suddenly dressed in a soft one piece giraffe-printed jammies, and cradled in his arms lovingly. He felt the cushion of his diaper, and it was clean.

Daddy Louis looked down at him, smiling. “Time for bed. We gotta brush your teeth and wash your face.”

Slowly blinking, Harry’s mouth dropped into an O. Dazedly, he mumbled, “Da--?”

Louis’s eyes crinkled. He kissed Harry’s forehead. “My perfect baby.”

Harry let himself be taken to the bathroom without fussing or moving. He was sat on the sinks counter top, told quietly, “Don’t ever sit up here without me with you. I don’t want you falling and busting open your head.” Harry just gave a silent nod.

A warm cloth being wiped over his face startled him out of his stupor. Louis was still smiling at him, wiping his cheeks. He dabbed his nose and Harry giggled. “Let’s brush your teeth. You know how to, precious?” Harry nodded. “Okay. Here you go.” Harry was handed a toothbrush.

Once that was done, he was put in his bedroom, laid down in his crib. It was comfy and big, and the white bars surrounding him made him feel good. Stripes was waiting for him, and so was a big fluffy blanket. He grabbed the bear and looked up at his dad. “Night time?”

“Right. Goodnight, love. Have sweet dreams tonight.” Louis pecked his forehead.

Lights switched off, and Harry yelped. “It’s too dark!” He clutched Stripes like a lifeline.

“Baby, the nightlight’s on.” Louis pointed to batman.

But Harry looked to the window; the curtains were shut over them, and knew what was beyond it. Beyond this house, and right outside. Monsters, evil monsters. They lived in the dark. Not even batman could fight off what he saw, not even batman and superman together could! They were big and scary, and gross. Louis was one of them, but he was different, better in looks and all.

“Invisible?” he whispered tentatively.

Louis leaned over the crib again. He stroked Harry’s curly locks, and smiled a pearly white smile. “Your daddy will always keep you safe.” He kissed Harry’s forehead and told him goodnight again. Took a pacifier from a dresser and coaxed it into his mouth, and left, leaving the door cracked just so.

In his crib, snuggled with Stripes and in a perfect nappy, his favorite pacifier in his mouth, Harry smiled, and for once went to sleep a happy baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every few days. And it's the weekend now so none until Monday. Hopefully you'll get by for a while with what I've got so far :)


	7. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry breaks a rule and he gets sick. Louis looks after him. That's pretty much it. Just wana say I have no idea about medical shiz or what to do. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks bunches for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks and all that stuffs! Love you guys! 
> 
> I feel bad for making you all wait so long for the next chapter, so I made this for you until I get on with the story line. Hope you enjoy this random thingy! Sickfics are my secret pleasure :)

Harry had found out the hard way that rule number 6 “don’t leave the house without daddy” was for his own good, for his protection.

Days after he got there, Harry was bored. He’d played with Louis and with his toys, watched movies with him and had lots of fun overall. Louis was amazing to him, whether he was changing Harry’s dirty diaper or building things with Lego’s or stroking his cock while his fingers or tongue was in his ass.

But he was curious, as Louis had said once ‘too curious’, and one afternoon when Louis was making lunch he snuck out the front door and played in the grass with Stripes. The demon daddy was making macaroni and cheese and said it would take a while, so it was perfect timing for some mischief and fun.

Then, minutes later, came the pissed off voice of his daddy, “Harry Edward Styles!”

Stripes looked him in the eye from above, and Harry said lowly, “Uh-oh.”

His daddy stormed over to him and lifted him up from where he lie on his back, bent him over, sending five quick swats to his bum that had him screaming. “Get inside. NOW.”

Harry grabbed Stripes and ran inside to the living room where the smell of cheesy food was making his tummy rumble like a lion. He was more scared than hungry. He hadn’t broken a rule since day one. And he’d never been spanked, ever.

Louis was right behind him. “First I want you to go stand in the corner.” He pointed to it. “Don’t leave it until I tell you to, and be quiet.” Louis took Harry’s teddy bear and put it on the sofa, making him cry at the loss of his best friend, and sent him off with a pat to his bottom.

Wanting only to be good, Harry stayed there until the food was ready, and they ate at the kitchen bar—well, Harry did in his highchair, he hadn’t seen Louis eat anything yet. When they were done, Louis told him, “Go sit on the couch.”

He obeyed. Harry clutched Stripes, glad to have him back even though he was only gone for a few minutes. He sniffed his calming smell, and sighed happily, snuggling into the soft fur. “Love you.”

Harry jumped when Louis sat next to him. He shied away, thinking more punishments were to come. Maybe more spanks to his bottom.

Louis’s eyes were sad oceans of blue. “Harry, don’t do that. C’me ‘re. You're not in trouble.”

Harry slid over and plopped himself on his daddy’s lap, snuggled close with Stripes and Louis. “No spanking?”

Louis shook his head. He combed his fingers in Harry’s tangled hair, thinking that it probably needed a wash later tonight. “No, love, none at all. And Harry. I realize I made a mistake in not telling you something. You see, when you go outside alone—”

“I had Stripes with me, daddy!” Harry said with a smile.

“Hush. Daddy’s talking. Now, let me try and explain it the best way I can.” He paused, and then spoke after some thought. “The air here is different from the air where you come from. And when you're near me, I can protect you from it. I'm like a big protective bubble and whenever you’re close you get sucked in, too, and you’re safe.”

Harry laughed. “Daddy’s a bubble!”

“I am, aren’t I?” Louis grinned, then shook it off. “But really Harry, you could get sick. So don’t disobey the rules. They’re for your own safety.” He held him tight, and breathed out warm air onto Harry’s face when he sighed. “I don’t want my Harry to get sick or hurt.”

Harry yawned, and nodded. He was suddenly tired, but it was that time of the day. “’kay. Nap now?”

“You want a lullaby?”

Harry’s eyes shut. “Mhhh. Daddy’s pretty voice.”

He let himself relax and lean towards dreamland, and it didn’t take much of Louis’s sweet words and song to lull him all the way to sleep.

_+_

A tightening feeling was in Harry’s tummy when he woke up from his nap. He was lying in his twin-sized bed in his bedroom, his daddy moved him when he slept. His head hurt like his brain weighed a thousand pounds, and he felt sweaty and icky. His diaper was soaked, too. Warm and icky on his skin.

“Daddy!”

Louis was there immediately with Harry’s distressed call. He leaned over the bed, whispered, “What’s wrong, baby?”

Harry griped his stomach. “Tummy hurts. Head, too. My body feels funny.”

Louis placed his hand over Harry’s forehead. Harry didn’t want his daddy’s hand to go away, the touch was too good, and he groaned when it did, pushing his head up to try and get it back.

Louis looked upset. “You're burning up, baby boy. I knew this would happen.”

“’M I dying?” Harry groaned.

Louis smiled. “No. Just a little bug, is all. Daddy’ll take care of you until your better. I’ll get you a warm bottle, and some medicine.”

Harry groaned and tried to sit up, but Louis pushed him carefully down. “Don’t get up from the bed, now. Rest is what you need.”

“Change, too, daddy.”

Louis nodded. He swept over some of Harry’s sweaty hair and sighed. “I might have to give you a cool bath,” he mumbled to himself.

Lifting up Harry, he set him on the changing table and quickly got to cleaning him up, tossing the wet nappy in the bin. He left Harry naked, however, and Harry didn’t know why. Louis placed Harry back on his mattress and laid him on his tummy, like when he had to get out the plug from when he was bad for the first time. He put a pillow under his head, kissed the top of it. “I’ll be back really quick.” When he did come back, Harry turned his head to see what was happening, and Louis held a long stick in his hand.

“Daddy?” Harry asked, confused.

“I’ve gotta take your temp, love.”

Now Harry knew what this position meant. “No, don’t like tha’ therrmeter. I wan’ big boy ‘mometer.”

“Thermometer, baby. But I need to see what your exact temperature is, in case it’s really bad.”

“Daddy Lou hurts me,” Harry said, trying to get up. He was shoved down at the center of his back. “Dad—”

Louis’s voice was gentle, and slow. “Just close your beautiful green eyes, and stay still for me. It’ll be over really fast if you're good.”

Harry pouted. “Okay.” Louis kissed one of Harry’s bare cheeks and Harry giggled. “Silly dad.”

Louis lathered up his finger with some petroleum jelly. Then he spread open Harry’s butt with one cheek, and Harry jumped. Louis kept going. He saw Harry’s little anal hole and gently prodded at it with the tip of his finger, pushing until his finger was all the way in until his knuckle. Harry didn’t like it, clearly, if his whines were anything to go buy. In his sick state, it was anything but a turn on.

“Shush. Daddy’s just making sure you're lubed and clean for me.”

He pulled his finger out and immediately slipped in the meter, which went in about two inches. Louis patted his butt approvingly of his stillness and let his cheek go, but kept his fingers around the thermometer to keep it steady. When it was out, Harry’s body seemed to relax more. The reading was 102.7 farenheight. Hotter than Louis thought.

“I think a nice cool bath will make my baby boy feel better.”

He carried Harry’s naked self, wrapped in a soft blanket, to the master bathroom. He sat him on the counter before running the water on a cool temperature, returning to Harry’s side to keep an eye on him. His eyes were blurry from fever, and his head seemed to fall and move, heavy and achy. He was trembling; Louis knew it wouldn’t be easy for Harry to be calm in the cold water.

Gently smoothing over his cheekbones, Louis cooed as Harry pushed into his touch. “Poor little sick love.”

Harry’s clenched his fingers around the blanket. His face scrunched up. “Dad. Tummy hurts.”

“Hm. You need to throw up, baby?”

Harry thought about it, and then shook his head once, slow. “No, daddy. Just hurts.”

“After your bath you’ll get some medicine.”

The tub was finished filling with cool water. He turned it off. Cradling Harry in his arms, Louis hovered Harry over the water. He seemed more aware than a moment ago, feeling the cold air hitting his nude body, and clung onto Louis, around his neck with his arms, shoving his entire self into him. “Cold, too cold!” Harry shrieked. “No bathy!”

Without saying a word, Louis lowered his baby down and under the water. Harry kicked and screamed, and tried to grab Louis to pull himself up and out. Louis let him tire out from the exhaustion and cries, shushing him, holding him down by his shoulder and chest. Harry’s legs kicked out for a while longer until he just lay there shivering, tears down his cheeks.

“Why daddy?” he sobbed. He tried to give him a glare, but his just looked like a great pout.

“Shhh. Only a little while, then we can snuggle and I’ll sing you a lullaby, does that sound good?” His hand fussed with Harry’s curls stuck to his face. He didn’t get a response, but that was okay. Considering Harry was sick he wouldn’t be too hard on him.

Once it was time to take him out of the tub, he drained the water and took a towel to lift Harry up around his upper body, and sat him on the toilet. He used a big fluffy towel to dry his body, lifting his arms to pat them dry, wiping down his chest and tummy lovingly. Harry stiffened when he privates were jostled but Louis had no intentions right now, not when Harry was sick, and he continued down his legs. He tickled Harry’s feet a bit, but got no laughter or even a smile.

Louis kissed Harry’s head, leaving his lips there a few seconds longer than usual. Then he lifted him and in the bedroom placed him on Louis’s bed. “I’ll be right back, baby.”

He got an onesie, one of Harry’s that he had at his house, and brought it out to make him feel more comfortable, and safe and warm. He also grabbed a nappy and powder. It was easy putting the diaper on, and he was careful putting the onesie on Harry because he was achy, sliding his arms and legs through and zipping it up.

Harry clung to him around his back before Louis could move away, still shaking, and he begged for his bear. “Stwipes. Wan’ Stwipes.”

Louis rubbed his back, smiling at the way Harry spoke. “Daddy will get Stripes in a minute, baby. I want to get you some meds before that. Your head still hurt?”

“Huwts,” Harry whined.

He kissed his cheek, and said, “Don’t get up.” He grabbed a few things from the bathroom, and kitchen, and returned to see Harry curled up, clutching his stomach. Louis ran over, setting the things he got on the bottom of the bed. He cupped Harry’s cheek. “What wrong now, hon, do you need to throw up?”

Harry’s face was pained. “Feel icky, daddy.”

Louis waited it out with Harry, stroking his back, and cheeks. A few minutes later, when Harry didn’t puke, he sighed thankfully.

“You need some medicine, baby.” He grabbed the baby bottle he filled with some fruit juice, and poured the needed amount of medicine in. Sitting on the bed, he pulled Harry up against his chest and between his legs, and pressed the tip to his lips. Harry’s nose sniffed it, the medicine a strong scent in his nostrils, and he made a face.

“It’s good, sweety, just drink all of it and you’ll feel better in no time.”

Reluctantly, Harry sucked the bottle. Louis continued to rub his back while he fed him his medicine. Harry was slowly and weakly suckling the bottle, his eye were drooping with each little swallow. His hands grabbed onto Louis’s shirt to clutch it lightly. When it was gone he was nearly asleep.

“You want to sleep with daddy tonight, baby?”

Harry gripped him as a reply, and mumbled, “Don’t leave.”

“I’d never leave my sweet baby.”

And Harry clung onto him all night, while Louis softly sang in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am so so sorry for the long wait! I have no idea when the next part with be up but I can say that it will be up in this month of February! Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis make cookies, and Harry remembers the other day when Louis spanked him the first time. Feels happen.

The day started slow. Harry was tired, but Louis got him up, fed and changed, not in that order, and he was awake and ready to do something with his daddy’s encouragement, and a few tummy raspberries.

But he didn’t want to play with his blocks. He didn’t want to play pretend either, pirates sounded boring, he’d done it too much with his daddy where he was the hero and his daddy the villain, kind of like peter pan but better. Play dough was out. It smelled funny. And so was playing with Stripes, he did that all the time. There was a craving for something different.

His tummy rumbled. He just ate breakfast, so he wondered why. And he thought about asking daddy for an oreo.

He gasped, suddenly an idea popping up. Cookies! They could make cookies together!

Excited about his idea, he ran over to Louis, who was sitting on the sofa all alone, doing nothing. Sometimes Harry wondered what his daddy did when Harry wasn’t there. Maybe he just thought about stuff, grown up stuff Harry wouldn’t get maybe.

Harry plopped down right next to him, cuddling his face into Louis’s long sleeved shirt. “Can we bake cookies, daddy?”

Louis smiled at Harry. He put his arm around him, pulling him closer. “What kind, hon?”

Harry put his finger to his lip, and hummed, tapping it softly. His eyes lit up, and he grinned. “Chocolate chip! The bestest kind!”

Louis chuckled. “You’re sure?”

Harry nodded. “Yup. Can we?”

Louis kissed his head. “Course we can, baby. It’ll be fun, yeah?” He smiled. Harry smiled right back. “To the kitchen then!” He picked Harry up and swung him around, ending the swing with Harry on his hip. Harry was laughing madly, and Louis cracked a grin at his cuteness.

He set Harry on the counter by the refrigerator so he could lean on it a bit. “Stay there while I get everything out.”

Harry nodded, eyes gleaming with anticipation. Baking cookies with his daddy was gonna be so much fun. He couldn’t wait to get sticky messy, and then eat homemade cookies with milk.

All the ingredients were out as well as the appliances needed, and the oven was preheating for the pan of baked goods to be put inside it. Harry and Louis got into making them, Harry mostly listening to his daddy on what to do and what not to do.

When he was mixing the dough, he suddenly remembered something from the last week. Harry had gotten up and he realized it was Monday, and Monday’s were where he spent his days at the bakery he worked at. When he confronted Louis about it after his daddy walked in to get him ready for the day, telling him about his life and job, he got mad. For the first time he had spanked Harry.

_START_THE_SORTA_FLASHBACK_

First it had started with Harry saying Louis’s name, and that had gotten him a harsh glare. “It’s not even past breakfast and you want to be a bad boy? Harry, you know the rules. You are not to call me by that name.”

Harry realized now how stupid he was, ignoring the demons words, and rules. But he had thought it was the only way to get home, to his real life. A real life, without Louis, without his daddy. A life where he worked in a bakery with funny old ladies, and had two amazing best friends who were there for him always making him smile. A mother who loved him no matter he was gay. An apartment he bought all on his own saving up at school on part-time work. And Louis was keeping him from that life.

Really, he loved Louis; he made Harry feel things he’d never thought he’d feel. He’d never thought he’d have this sort of life. Have somebody do this for him, with him. And out of all people to do it, it was a demon that had kidnapped him and taken him to Hell—looking around him it really wasn’t, only outside of the house walls was it truly hell. A demon did that for him, and a demon who was nice and had gorgeous eyes. A demon that, to Harry, wasn’t really a demon at all, but a daddy.

But he had a life he worked hard at. He had to get back to it. He couldn’t be Louis’s baby forever, right?

Then, he had told Louis, “I can’t do this. I have to get to work, and my friends and family will worry.”

And with that said by Harry, who sat up in his crib wearing only a nappy and Winnie the Pooh shirt, his daddy had done that lightning fast moving thing, like when Harry first saw him in his bedroom. He leaned over the crib and narrowed his eyes at Harry. Said plainly, “Babies do not work. They play. You’re my Hazza baby and you don’t work.”

To be honest, what he did next was stupid. Just stupid, and really what had earned him the spanking. He was trying to be harsh, to make a point in case Louis didn’t get it—maybe he did and Harry just didn’t know it—and he tore his nappy right from between his legs. It was unused, and with the swift motion of lifting his ass and ripping it upward, he tossed it over the side of his crib and, not caring he was nude down below, he said, “I'm not a baby.”

All that did was make his daddy really mad. “You’ve made a big mistake, Harry.”

He was grabbed out of the crib by hands under his armpits. Thrown onto the bed like he was a doll. It was frightening, seeing his daddy so mad at him.

Louis crawled onto the bed after Harry was tossed onto it, and Harry saw his shark teeth were back. Harry gasped as his image of gorgeous Louis was pushed away into this monster, and moved backwards until he hit the bed frame, trying to get far away. He was shaking he was so afraid, afraid for his life. He’d seen his daddy like that, but not when he was punishing Harry. And it was Harry’s fault for doing this, making the mistake of defying a demon.

Consumed with fear, and now frozen in place with it, he let himself be grabbed and placed across Louis’s lap. His ass was bare already, and his privates rested on the demons thigh. He flinched when Louis put his hand on his bare bottom, and he was prepared for it to be slapped, broken red and bleeding.

Louis spoke lowly. “You broke the rules, Harry. I want you to tell me how many, and which, before I start.”

Harry sobbed, eyes watering. His hands clutched the bed sheets, and he shoved his face into them. “P-please… I have to go back…” He didn’t know why he said it.

Louis gripped his hair, yanking his head up. Harry gasped. “Tell me,” he whispered in a deadly voice.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He swallowed a salty heavy taste, and sniffed disgustingly. “I—I broke two? Um…number n-nine and ten.” His voice was thick, from the tears that he tried not to let fall.

“What are they, Harry? 9 then 10.”

He bit his trembling lip. “Always call you d-daddy. A nappy has to be worn always.”

His hair was released, his head dropped forward onto the bed. “Good. Now, tell me why, if you can recall them so easily, you broke them?”

.”W-will you hurt me?” he mumbled into the bed blanket.

“Punish,” Louis corrected calmly. “And not yet. Answer me.”

Harry was sort of glad he couldn’t see Louis. His scary eyes so dark and void. Pearly teeth, ready to chomp and kill. A monster. A demon. Right then, Louis, his daddy, was nothing but evil and frightening. He was hurting Harry and he would probably kill him if he didn’t listen.

For some reason, now Harry decided to say more, and beg to leave. “I-I have a life outside of this, Louis.”

Louis growled. “You promised you’d be a good boy for me. And since you aren’t any longer, seeing as two major rules were broken, severe punishment is in order.”

Harry sobbed dryly. “Don’t hurt me. I'm sorry, but I can’t stay—I can’t! My friends, my coworkers, my fucking family, Louis, they’ll worry and think I’ve disappeared or been killed!”

“Now it’s three rules. You know cursing is not allowed, Harry.”

Harry convulsed on his lap, gripping his own hair, frustrated. Did Louis not understand? Was there some part missing in his demonic brain?

He tried to turn to see him, but his face was shoved down into the bed, Louis’s hand again in his hair, not gripping merely pressing down. He sucked in a breath of air once he was released, head titled up.

He was surprised by Louis’s next words. “Don’t. I—I don’t want you to see me, Harry. Daddy’s not…very pretty.”

Not pretty? Was he actually making sure Harry didn’t see him when he looked as he did, black eyes and sharp teeth? It was strange, but something felt different in the room. Less angry, and not as mad, or violent. Calmer, but the possibility of it becoming more livid was still there.

And it wasn’t until later that Harry realized his daddy cared for him a lot. He cared enough to punish him when he was bad and made bad decisions. There was care when Louis told him not to do something, because Harry was just a little one, had to be looked after. Care, as he kept Harry from seeing him with his frightening demon-like features, so he would not be afraid of his daddy.

He had frowned deeply, and said, “I—I don’t understand.”

“Enough. You’re going to be punished, Harry. Thirty spanks.”

Harry was shocked. He’d assumed he’d be bruised and beaten for what he’d done, for defying the rules, begging to leave. He stared at the bed, curious. “You—you aren’t--? You aren’t gonna do anything else?”

“No. I'm not. I think, though, we’ll have a bit of a talk later.”

It was sudden, the first slap to his bare behind. Came without warning. It had him trying to get up as an automatic reflex. Even if he tried to get up, though, Louis would just pull him back down. Probably start over. Probably add more, too. So he tried to keep still, and breathe through it, hopefully that’d make it less painful if he was calmer.

Louis hummed. “Maybe if you’d been good, Harry, I wouldn’t have to do this. Obeyed the rules we clearly talked about.”

Louis kept spanking him. Harry was counting in his head, but when they got really hard and painful, he lost count at 15. The breathing wasn’t helping too much, not with how hard the slaps were. His daddy was strong, and he got Harry’s butt good. The slap of his hand on his bare ass was like a continuous bee stinging it. His bum was burning hot, felt swollen.

He wasn’t silent after that, or still. He was curling his fists into the blanket, shoving his face into it, too, rubbing it a bit. His legs almost wanted to kick out; he just kicked his feet instead.

“Stop, no more, please. It hurts.”

Louis paused for a moment to say, “A punishment is supposed to hurt. Remember this. Naughty boys who do naughty things get their bums spanked.”

The worst thing, after all the worsts of the worst was that Harry realized his dick was getting hard against Louis’s thigh. Aching from each hit to his ass, the little movement of his lower half. He started to rut against him, ashamed but horny and sort of not caring.

“Stay still.” His daddy commanded.

Harry couldn’t obey that command. He was burning, not just his ass but his entire body now was on fire. He wanted Louis to touch him, make him cum.

Louis kept spanking him in quick little spurts, and said sternly, “Daddy wants you to stay still. If you don’t I’ll add more.”

The room was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, and Harry’s labored breathing while he tried not to move. It was harder than he thought it’d be, and when Louis hit him right at the bottom of his ass, nearly hitting his thigh, he moaned and rubbed his leaking cock on his pant leg. He wondered his Louis could tell he was hard, and then answered himself with a he probably did, because it was rock solid, and wet at the tip.

The spanking stopped. “Harry. You’re disobeying me again.”

Harry flushed red. He put his fingers in his mouth to stifle the whines, forehead on the bed. He was breathing hot and heavy. “’m sorry , daddy. It just hurts.”

Louis ‘coo’ed. He caressed his hand across Harry’s hot cheeks; it was more irritating than soothing. “I know. Stay still and it’ll be over soon.”

Harry nodded, blushing at the sweet words. He was glad his daddy wasn’t being so mean anymore.

“I'm giving you ten more, baby.”

“No!” Harry cried. “No more!”

“Shush.”

Before it started again, Louis raised his thigh up and grabbed one of Harry’s legs to pull it open a bit, Harry’s ass cheeks stretching farther apart. “You’re going to count the last ten. Clearly. I don’t want any mumbles, Harry.”

Harry let out each number like letting out a breath of air, but he was clear like his daddy said. The last three were fast, and he almost didn’t say them right but his daddy patted his hand on his on-fire bum and said, “Good job, baby.”

When Louis turned Harry around he looked down at his hard cock. “You want to cum, baby boy?” Harry nodded, tears of desperation on his cheeks. “I'm sorry, naughty boys don’t get to.” Harry made a sob that had his own ears cringing from the sound, but his daddy just cooed and pulled him up into his arms, shushing him. “Punishments done. You're forgiven, baby. But I don’t ever want to see you take off your diapey, okay? And one more swear and I'm getting the cod liver oil out, and trust me, you don’t want that, baby.”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry sobbed. “Pwomise! No bad Hawwy!” He sniffed, and tried not to cry anymore.

“Go on, love. It’s okay to cry. My little Harry boy, it’s okay. Let it all out, love.”

They sat there, Louis calming Harry with shushes and soft pats to his back. Minutes later, he carried Harry to the baby rooms’ sofa, pulling a blanket from the back to lay it over his shaking body. “Okay, hon. We’re gonna have a chat now. Can you be somewhat of a grown up for you dad? Hm?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I can be big boy.”

Louis smiled, swiping hair from his cheeks. “Good. Now, I want you to tell me why you did that. I won’t punish you again, so speak your mind.”

Harry bit his lip. “I—I got up, and ‘membered it was Monday. I gotta work Monday. And den I ‘membered everyt’ing else. Liam and Niall. My mommy.” Harry licked his lips, and said shyly, softly, “I promise I’ll come back, daddy.”

Louis sighed. “I’ll think about it, okay? Maybe if you behave you can go sometimes. But I do not want to hear about work. Not ever again.”

Harry pouted, lip trembling. Work was fun, he loved working there. “But—“

Louis gave him a stern look. “No.”

Saddened, Harry put his face into his daddy’s shirt, the demons fingers in his hair gently running through the tangled mess. “Will I ever go back?” he whispered.

“I don’t know, Harry,” Louis answered.

And Harry let out a little cry, and trembled. Because he was trapped here now, wasn’t he? He’d never thought of it before, having been sucked in to Louis’s world he loved, but now he only saw a future here, as a baby. He wouldn’t see anything outside these walls, and the Hell outside the front door literally. He would always be comforted by his daddy, but there would be fear and anxiety, too, if he wasn’t able to see his friends or family again.

“Hey, baby,” Louis murmured, tugging his hair carefully to lift his head. He cupped his cheek, staring into his eyes with certainty that had Harry’s tummy turning. “I won’t hurt you. I love you.”

Thickly, Harry scoffed. “Love me? No. I'm a—a freak, daddy. Don’t love me.” Harry sobbed, tears escaping his eyes in big clumps of warm water and stingy salt.

His daddy held him tight to his body, pressing his face down between his head and shoulder. It hurt to move too much, his bum sliding along his daddy’s pants, and he held back a groan of pain. “My baby. I love you. I love you for who you are, and that is most definitely not a freak. Who said these things to you, tell me.”

“I did,” he whispered.

“You, Harry Styles, are beautiful. For you. And I'm going to make sure you know that.”

Harry sobbed dryly, and cried, “Daddy,” over and over, clutching Louis to him. He was only in a shirt, but with a blanket tight around him, secure as the arms over it, and with Louis kissing his head and telling him he was beautiful, he’d never been warmer.

“I'm here, baby. Always here.”

_END_THE_SORTA_FLASHBACK_

“Harry? Love, are you okay?”

Harry blinked, and looked at his daddy beside him. “I'm fine, daddy. Why?”

Louis pointedly looked down, and Harry saw he had his hands covered in cookie dough. The spoon he was stirring with to mix in the chocolate chips had fallen over the side, and he must’ve dropped his hands in on accident, remembering the spanking.

He laughed though, and licked some off his finger. “I'm messy!”

His daddy laughed, and grabbed his hands to wipe them with a cloth until the remnants of dough was gone. “You are. Now let’s shape these into rounds and put them in so we can have some nummy snacks soon. Oh, wait, I’ve already got one!” Louis grinned.

Harry frowned. “What snacks?”

Louis proceeded to nibble at Harry’s hand and arms, and Harry laughed at him, trying to get his arm away. “No, daddy! I'm not a snack!”

Louis pretended to look shocked dropping Harry’s arm. “Oh? Are you sure?”

Harry nodded firmly. “Nope.” He smiled wide. “Cookies now?”

Louis kissed his cheek, nibbled his nose with his teeth—thankfully, not his sharp kind. Harry giggled. “Cookies for my cookie, coming right up.”

“Silly daddy!”


	9. A Normal Day (Part 1)

The crib was always either something Harry loved or was afraid of.

Louis had once put him in there when Harry poured finger paints all over the walls. Then he had gotten a big spoonful of icky liver oil when he lied to his daddy continuously about not doing it—which was probably not a good idea, seeing as he and his daddy were the only ones there. It felt like a prison then, and he was mad and hated it, and afraid of being locked up in it again.

And it was a comfort because whenever Harry woke up in it, he was surrounded in white bars the color of clouds in a blue sky. And sometimes, his daddy opened the curtains on the windows and let in the orange sunlight, so Harry felt like he really was floating in the sky, close to the sun and soaring high. Locked in but protected was exactly what Harry loved about it. Being taken care of in these simple ways made him smile.

Getting up in it now, Harry was wide awake after having the perfect sleep he needed, thanks to some warm milk and a bedtime story from his daddy. Cuddling close to Stripes and sitting up on his bum, he called for his daddy with a loud, “Daddy!”

He was in the room in seconds, by the crib. “Don’t shout for me, sweetums.”

Innocently, Harry smiled up at him. “Morning daddy.”

Louis grabbed the back of his head, burying his fingers in the sleep-tangled hair, and kissed his forehead lightly. “Good morning, baby.”

“Can I haf waffles?”

Louis laughed. “Course you can, since you asked so nicely. You need a new nappy, hm?”

Harry blushed, shifting. Lately he’d been having dreams that made his penis hard. For a few mornings he’d been willing the erections down—with great strength, he did this—before his daddy saw and punished him for the naughty dreams. He hadn’t had a chance to even notice it this time, too excited to see Louis. With the diaper change coming, he was nervous about what would happen.

He bit at his thumb nervously. “Yeah.”

Louis batted his hand away, tutting. “No biting your fingers, love.” He lifted Harry up under his arms, laid him on his back on the changing table. His jammies were pulled off, the diaper untapped, and Louis saw it. Harry waited to be scolded, punished. Instead, he got a little almost concerned hum. “My poor Haz. You should’ve told daddy.” Louis patted his tummy consolingly.

Harry blushed. “I'm sorry, daddy. I know I was bad.”

Lifting Harry’s legs up, Louis pulled away the dirty nappy from beneath him. “Oh no. You weren’t bad.” He looked at Harry, astounded by the boys’ words. “Daddy’s so proud of you for not touching, Harry,” he said, patting the baby’s bottom and privates with a wet wipe. Harry stiffened, his penis aching more from the cool touch. “I’ll make you feel better.”

Harry threw his head back when he was gripped tight in his daddy’s hand. He lifted his butt off the cushioned table, trying to get more when he really didn’t have to, seeing as Louis had such a perfect rhythm going, jerking Harry in smooth strokes.

“Daddy,” Harry panted. “Uh, good, so good,” he moaned out. He thought he’d be punished, not rewarded.

“You’re so beautiful, Harry,” Louis murmured, stroking Harry’s hard dick. He was rock hard, hot as coals. And Louis would normally not allow the squirming and thrusting up, but Harry looked so good he let him. “You cum only when I say.”

Harry’s eyes were shut tight from the pleasure. His daddy’s hand was better than his own, by far. “Yes. Yes.”

Louis picked up the pace on Harry. His hand, quickly moving up and down while Harry jerked his hips, was squeezing so right. He looked on as Harry came closer and closer to the edge, hearing his breath hitch after each tug, his chest heaving, and watching his thighs shake and his ass cheeks clench when he lifted his bum to get Louis’ hand better on his penis. So gorgeous, almost exotic.

Harry’s head bent back, mouth opened just so. “Daaaddyy! Wana—can I—?”

“Go on.”

There was so much heat rushing through him, tingling all over. His ears were ringing. He came with a loud moan, back arched from the table. Stars lit up before his eyes, little fireworks of celebration. His dick pulsed and sticky cum shot out. Then he fell back to the table, breathless and shuddering as his orgasm surged through him.

Milking all Harry had to offer; Louis only let his dick go when Harry made a face of discomfort from the overstimulation. Once he wiped the cum from his flaccid dick, and from his fingers, he kissed Harry’s cheek. “Good boy. Feel better?”

Dazedly, Harry smiled at him. “Yeah, lots! Waffles now, daddy?”

Louis tickled his tummy. “Is that all you think about? Food?”

Harry giggled, stomach clenching, and pushed at his hands weakly. “No daddy, stop it. Gonna pee!”

“All right. Nappy, then waffles.”

Deciding to forego the onesie, Louis left Harry just in his nappy and a long sleeve shirt. A striped shirt, of course, because Stripes had said to Harry that he should wear them like him, too, so they’d match. And Louis was never apposed to putting Harry in stripes.

Harry looked adorable in just the nappy, and he waddled a bit when he walked to get his teddy from the opened crib. He smiled at his daddy, arms up with the bear under one. “Kay, I ready! Bweakfast now!”

“First brush your hair.” He gave Harry the brush, and when he didn’t do it right and seemed rushing, to get to breakfast no doubt, he took it and carefully combed out all the tangles. Harry was jittery and excited, and his daddy couldn’t help but smile at that. Just for waffles his baby was smiling so big, he was adorable.

He carried Harry down the steps and put him on the couch, rather than immediately in the highchair. The waffles had to be made first, and then they’d take a few minutes in the iron and he didn’t want Harry to wait in the chair for ten minutes or he’d have a cranky and hungry impatiently waiting baby.

Once the batter was made, poured into the heated waffle maker, he closed it and went to snuggle with Harry on the sofa. Harry sat in between his legs, then Stripes, his TBBF (teddy bear best friend) between Harry’s. He curled his fingers through Harry’s hair, getting out the tangles even though he’d brushed it. His hair was curly and never seemed to not have at least a few knots.

“You wana do anything special today, hon?”

He turned to look back at Louis. “Can we play hide and seek?”

“Sure we can play. As long as you don’t go outside.”

Harry nodded his head several times. “Pwomise, daddy. I no wana get sickys again.”

"I don’t want you to, either.”

The waffles were done. Louis cut Harry’s up for him, adding some whipped cream and a few tiny strawberries, and of course the syrup. Then he put Harry in his high chair, and put the bib on him.

“Daddy, ‘n I have orange juice ‘stead of milk?”

Louis smiled. He swapped the milk in the sippy cup for OJ and set it by Harry. He saw Harry dip a lot of cut up squares into too much syrup, and he was about to bring it to his mouth. “Don’t make too much of a mess, baby," he warned. "You don’t want a bath, do you?”

Harry frowned at him like his dad was dumb. “I love baths, daddy,” he said proudly. Then he made a big mess, slopping syrup on his lips and bib, and a few drops splattered onto his bare thighs. He clapped, grinning at Louis, who sighed. “Sticky icky fun!”

The inevitable happened, of course, and that was Harry getting sticker than double sided tape. But it was a lot easier to clean Harry’s bare legs of the sticky mess, rather than have him change clothes again.

Harry laughed and squirmed as the warm cloth wiped away. When the cleaning was done, he asked, “I play now?”

“You want to play hide and seek, love?”

Harry shook his head. “Maybe later. I wana play with my trains!”

“Wash your hands and brush your teeth, then playtime.” Once that was done, with a soft pat to his cute nappied butt Louis sent him off to his playroom.

It didn’t take long for Harry to want to play with his dad. Maybe ten minutes of zooming trains along the carpet and building shops with his Lego’s only to knock them down with the runaway train. He wanted to play cops and robbers, because that sounded like a lot of fun! His daddy could be the robber, ‘cause he’s sometimes scary, and since Harry was the good baby he got to be the police man.

That was why he ran down the steps to get to him, and ended up tripping and rolling down. What seemed like hours lasted seconds, and Harry was a rolled up mess on the bottom of the stairs. He had hit the wall, that stopped his tumbling, and his head and knee throbbed.

Then, Louis was there. Harry didn’t realize he was crying until Louis began to shush him, rub his arm and anywhere he could to bring some comfort. He lifted Harry carefully up and put him on the sofa. "Shh, baby cakes, shh."

Harry’s head hurt, and he was dizzy. His knee burned and stung and was warm, and wet. He looked to see why, and it was wet and warm from blood, sticky with it. When he looked back up, he saw his daddy, and he made a super sad face and held out his arms for a hug, needing it desperately. He got one, but it ended to fast.

“Daddy,” he sobbed, throat burning. He wiped his eyes that just wouldn’t stop leaking. “Huwts. I huwts. Make it stoooop!”

“I will, I will. Stay here for one second, okay? I’ll be back super-fast.” Louis spoke softly, sweetly. He was gone, but like he said back super-fast. He knelt down in front of Harry. “Daddy’ll make your boo-boo all better.” He handed Harry his sippy cup. “Drink that, love. It’s fruit punch.”

Harry sucked it down, holding it with two hands because he was shaking a little and didn’t want to drop it. The red juice was yummy, sugar or no sugar—probably sugar free, knowing his daddy—and made him forget a bit about the pain. That was probably Louis’s intention; get Harry’s attention away from the ouchie.

He saw his daddy had a blue plastic box with a white cross on it. The first aid kit. He took out a spray bottle, and some adhesive bandages, to set them on the floor by his feet. But when Harry thought he’d get sprayed with the stuff he knew stung but made it better, his daddy just looked at his knee, his bloody leaking knee. Then Harry saw the black eyes were back, and Louis licked his lips like he ate something good. Sometimes his daddy looked this way, and he never got scared really, only when he was being really mean did Harry get scared of his daddy.

“Daddy?” he asked around the sippy cup, concerned. “You okie dokie?”

“You smell so good, baby,” Louis mumbled. “So sweet.” And his daddy kissed Harry’s bloody knee. Got blood on his lips, and licked them like when Harry had ice cream and had to get it off. There was brightness in his eyes, though they were black as space. But it was disgusting to see what he just did.

“That’s icky!” Harry gasped, scandalized.

Daddy was so silly and strange sometimes, but he guessed as long as he got cuddles and kisses and everything else, it was okay, and didn’t really matter that he kissed Harry’s hurt bloody knee. He was just kissing it better, anyways. He probably forgot there was blood. His daddy wasn't a vampire, he would've said so if he was.

Unsurprisingly, Louis’s eyes faded back to normal, because they did that all the time, to pretty blue, sometimes almost green in the lights of the room. He smiled at Harry with the little bottle in his hand. “This will sting.” Harry was brave, and didn’t let out anymore sobs or tears when the spray went on his cut. Louis put the adhesive on, and kissed softly over it. “All better, right?” he asked, looking up at Harry.

“Cuddles?” Harry asked. He sniffed.

“Yeah, baby. You want your paci?”

“Uh-huh.”

They cuddled for a while. Harry in his daddy’s rocking arms, while his head and face was peppered with kisses until he couldn’t breathe from laughing too much. Some minutes spent in silence, just close and warm and happy. He was content to stay in his arms for hours, if it weren’t for Harry being ready to play. And no matter how much he loved cuddles, he loved playing with his daddy just as much, maybe more.

“Wana pway cops and robbers?”

“You're the cop, of course!”

Harry made a ‘duh’ face, and then went on to play. For a long while they played, and Harry was very imaginative with scenarios and whatnot, until Harry was done with it. He was going to go back upstairs to get his other toys and play with them if it wasn’t for his daddy grabbing him around his waist.

He squirmed, turning around to look at him. “Daddy! I wana pway with my toys!”

Louis caressed away his hair from his face. He wore a sympathetic expression. “I know, baby. I don’t want you to fall down the stairs again so today you're going to play down here, I can watch you better this way.”

Harry stomped his foot. “Not fair. Was an ac’ident.”

Louis crossed his arms, staring him down. “Harry, you do not stomp your foot at me.”

Harry glared. “I wana play upstairs,” he demanded, crossing his arms like his dad, pouting. “I wan’ my toys, daddy! Upstairs now!”

“All right, time out for you.” He led the pouting boy to it. Faced him to the wall, and patted his back. “Just 5 minutes. Keep still, and be silent. Arguing with me is not allowed, so think about that, all right.”

Harry was not either silent or still. He kept moving his arms, having an unsettling energy inside that had him shifting every minute. Louis hadn’t seen it the first few times but when he did see Harry moving, and heard him sniffling or making little grunts, he went to kneel beside him, and told him, “Stand still. If I have to ask you again, you’re going over my knee.”

Harry nodded, eyes wide. “Yes, daddy.”

Deciding Harry needed some supervision, Louis watched him from the sofa. And once again, Harry was twitching about and looking around. He saw Harry glare at the wall, and mutter to himself, “This sucks.”

“All right,” Louis sighed.

Harry was shocked to hear him, and he probably didn’t know that Louis stayed to watch him for the remainder of the time out. He turned his head around and begged with his eyes, “Daddy I'm so—”

“No,” Louis said, sternly. “You disobeyed me. Naughty decisions have consequences.”

“I just wana play in my room!” Harry whined.

“And I said no to that.”

Calmly he grabbed the boy, who was strongly objecting with his body and cries. Brought him to the couch and sat down, placing him over his knee. “You tell daddy why I'm spanking you.”

Harry tried not to sob. It was embarrassing to be laid out like this. His bum right there, and his dad had his hand over his diapered bottom ready to hit it. His face was on fire and his throat throbbing, holding back tears. He didn’t like being punished. At least he wasn’t bare bottom like the first time, though.

He eventually answered, “I was bad. Argued wif you.”

Like he could tell Harry was about to break down, Louis patted his back gently. “That’s right. My smart boy. But you also didn’t keep still or quiet in the corner like I told you to. I'm giving you ten spanks for that.”

“Only ten?” Harry asked, shocked.

“You want more?” Louis smirked.

“No!” Harry started to struggle on his lap.

“Stop moving.” He waited for Harry to calm down before continuing. “It’s only ten, but daddy grabbed the spoon from the kitchen.”

Harry gasped. “S-spoon?”

“Now, it’s almost lunch time, so I don’t want to make this longer than it has to be. Be still and it’ll be over fast, okay, baby? Daddy’s being nice only giving you ten, so be thankful.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Harry muttered shyly.

"This is still a punishment, Harry. I expect you to learn you're not to tell me no. I'm in charge, I'm the one who looks after you, and you do as I say."

Harry braced himself for the spoon. He’d never gotten spanked with a wooden spoon before—then again, this was only his second spanking—and he expected it to hurt really badly, even if it was only ten hits. Maybe ten with the spoon was like twenty with his daddy’s hands. Maybe worse, maybe he’d get splinters in his butt. Thankfully he had on his diaper or else he’d really be afraid of that happening.

The spanks rained down. Harry felt each through his diaper like it wasn’t thick and cushiony, like it was merely a piece of thin paper instead. There was more to it, more zing with each spank.

He wanted it to stop, but as it was only ten he held his breath and waited for it to end. There were a few tears on his face but nothing too bad. He was grateful his daddy wasn’t doing this with his diaper off, because if he was Harry’d be a sobbing mess.

When it was done, his butt was a bit sore, but not red and throbbing. It was more like he’d sat on something for a long time. Louis lifted him up to sit him in his lap, kissed his forehead with a sweet peck. “Go to the corner while I make you lunch, baby. I’ll get you when it’s done.”

He wasn’t going to backtalk now, make things worse when they weren’t. He always wanted to be good for his dad anyways. “’kay,” he said, and went to the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


	10. A Normal Day (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuance of the last chapter.

Being in the corner wasn’t fun at all for Harry. Standing alone, staying quiet or else he’d have more time added, only having one thing to look at---the white corner. He felt a little claustrophobic. His thoughts didn’t stop running, thoughts like ‘is daddy gonna spank me after’, or ‘will I get my toys taken away’, and mostly worried thoughts about his awful behavior, feeling regret. Because Harry only wanted to be good for Louis, but he couldn’t help but be bad sometimes, too. He wasn’t perfect.

Now, with his bum a little sore from the spoon spanking, Harry just wanted out of the time out corner and to be hugged and forgiven. And fed.

15 minutes later he was taken to the kitchen. It smelt of macaroni and cheese, and his highchair was there waiting for him. His tummy was hungry and he really wanted to eat. Before he was put in it and fed, Louis asked him, standing right beside it with Harry, “You know what you did wrong? Why you got spanked and put in the corner?”

There was a weird urge to scruff his socked foot on the carpet. He just looked to the floor. “I was bad ‘cause I didn’t listen to you.”

“You need to listen to me, Harry. And you will.” Louis cupped his cheek and made Harry look at him. “I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt again, or if you got hurt worse than a scraped up knee. I’ll bring down some toys in a basket for you to play with downstairs for the rest of today, and for tomorrow as well. Maybe, if you're a good little boy, daddy’ll get you a playpen for down here.”

Harry bit his lip, wanting to object to that. A playpen sounded like a play prison, where daddy could watch him like a hawk. With a look from Louis that said he knew what Harry was about to do, and that was say no, Harry just nodded. “Okay.”

“That’s my good baby.”

Lifted up under his arms, he was sat in his highchair. A bowl of macaroni and cheese and a sippy cup of juice put in front of him. He ate it fast, super hungry. When he was done eating, his daddy took him to the living room where Harry saw a big rectangular wicker basket filled with different toys from his playroom, and Stripes was sitting on top of it like a guard. He didn’t want to like it, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. His teddy and his toys always made him happy.

“You can play for a little while, Harry. It’s almost naptime so I’ll come get you soon though.”

Harry nodded. He hugged Louis tight and said, “Thank you!” 

Louis patted his head. “Go play.”

Half an hour later, his daddy told him he was to have his bottle and a nap. He lifted him up in his arms, and Harry was always amazed by how strong his daddy was because it wasn’t easy lifting him, with his long limbs and all. His hands were beneath his diapered bottom while Harry leaned to one side of Louis’s body, and he walked them over to the sofa. “Can I nap down here, daddy?” he asked, snuggling into his neck. “I don’t wana go in my crib.”

Louis kissed his cheek. “Course, love. You need to go potty before you have a nap?”

Harry shook his head. “No.”

“You’re sure? You need some help again?” he asked, concernedly.

“No daddy,” Harry said, a bit of attitude in his voice. “Harry don’t hafta potty.”

Louis sat them on the couch, adjusting Harry a bit to get him more comfortable on his thigh. “Don’t give me that tone, or I’ll spank your hinny bare.”

That had Harry flinching. “Sorry,” Harry mumbled, tucking his head under Louis’ chin. “I just don’t gotta.”

“Well, I guess you’ll just go while you nap if you need to.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head sweetly.

Louis raised the bottle towards Harry’s lips, and he obediently opened his mouth to suck the fake nipple. Warm milk went down his throat, and he made a noise of surprise when he found something else there, another flavor that was really sweet.

“Daddy put some vanilla in your bottle. You’ve had a very busy day, haven't you, baby?” He cooed softly, rubbing Harry’s back slowly.

Harry started to suck faster because it tasted so good, but his daddy moved the bottle back, Harry following until he could no more. There was a faint pop sound as it fell from Harry’s lips, and he tutted at Harry, who frowned and made a needy sound. “I don’t want you to get a tummy ache, so drink slow now.” He returned to bottle to Harry, who slowly sucked the warm milk down while looking at Louis for approval, and he nodded with a smile at him. “Good, love, nice and slow.”

The bottle feeding always made Harry drowsy. With his daddy’s hand on his back and the slow little rocking motions of his chest that moved Harry forward and back, and the warmth of the milk down his throat, he was overall comforted, and felt so loved it just made him sleepy with it.

He was moved off his dad’s lap gently, and laid down on the couch. With bleary eyes he looked up at Louis, so pretty smiling down at him. “Daddy’s gonna get you a blanket and pillow,” he said, kissing Harry’s forehead. He was gone suddenly, and Harry blinked and he was back, stuffing a pillow under his head and laying a warm blanket over his curled up body, tucking it in around him. Harry yawned, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with Louis’s final words echoing in his head, “Sweet dreams.”

_+_

It was dinner time before Harry knew it, and after that was over and he had an hour to watch some cartoons on TV, Louis mentioned Harry needed a bath. Harry was excited, bath time was the best because bath time meant playing with toys in the tub in the water, and having his daddy play with him, too, and wash his hair, and sometimes play with his penis, and he loved all of that.

He was sat on the toilet while Louis got the bath ready, leaning over to turn the tub faucet on and fill it with warm water. He poured in a little bubble bath mix, but just enough for Harry to play with. 

Harry giggled in excitement and Louis couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Why is my baby so happy, hm?” he asked, tickling his sides.

“Bathtime!” Harry laughed out, squirming from Louis’s fingers. “I love baths, daddy.” He smiled wildly at him.

Louis couldn’t keep the fond out of his expression. “I know you do, love. So let’s get you all ready.”

Layer by layer he peeled off Harry’s clothes, and his unsoiled nappy—Louis had just recently changed Harry, so he didn’t expect it to be used anyway—and when he was completely naked sat on the seat, he saw his bandaged knee, the only part of him covered up. He knelt down and kissed it sweetly, patting his thigh. “Poor little one.”

Harry blushed. “Don’t hurt no more,” he mumbled.

“I'm glad, or I’d have to give it more kisses. And daddy’s only have so many,” he joked.

Harry held out his arms. “Bath now!” he ordered with a cheeky grin.

Louis rolled his eyes, but complied and carried the nude boy to the now filled tub. Harry gasped at the bubbles, and reached a hand to touch them. “So soft, and pretty,” he said in astonishment, like he hadn’t seen them before—and he had, Louis had given him a few baths before because Harry loved them.

Abruptly, Louis lowered Harry into the water, and immediacy he began to splash around in it, almost karate chopping the water with enthusiasm. Louis was glad he had changed into some sweats and a T shirt, or else his nice clothes would be ruined by the crazy splashing of Harry.

He got to washing his curly locks, sat back on his heels beside the tub. Using a cup he filled with bath water, he poured it all over Harry’s head, cupping a hand over his eyes while the boy played with a toy boat and shark. He kept making grr noises, and the sounds of a boat but more like a train, and Louis watched it sink under as he shampooed Harry’s hair.

Harry looked up at him. “The people all sank daddy, but Jack made it this time. Rose and Jack made it. ‘Cause they love each other.”

Louis smiled. “Love prevails, Harry, always.”

Harry nodded happily, and made up more stories with his toys. 

“Head back for me, love.”

Harry did so, pouting up at Louis. “But Rose has to ride the shark, daddy! They made friends now, and he said sorry for sinking the boat.”

Louis chuckled. “Just a second.” He dumped the water over his hair a few times until it was clean of the shampoo, and said, “Okay, Rose can ride the shark now, baby. What happened to Jack, though?”

Harry splashed around with the shark. “He made friends with a mermaid and Rose is trying to find him, ‘cause the mermaid seduced him with her mermaid powers and he didn’t know but she did and the shark—”

Louis adamantly listened to Harry’s long tale, astounded as his imagination, and when he was done, Harry was a bit wrinkled and all clean. “Bath’s done, Harry. Bed time now.” He reached over to drain the water.

Harry pouted. “But daddy—”

Louis shook his head. He grabbed his toys, and put them in with the others. “No, baby, you need your sleep. Come on.” He took a towel and told Harry to stand up, and he wrapped him in it and lifted him up over the side of the tub. He carried him to his room, sat him on the changing table, and got to drying him and his hair. It took a while, but Harry seemed to be sleepier by the second, and the slow drying of his hair with Louis’s using the towel made him more so. Louis had to hold his head up a few times so it wouldn’t fall over.

Once he was all dry, Louis put him on his back and slid a new nappy under his bum. He powdered his cheeks and made sure it was secured before slipping him into a nice onesie with two different colored purple stripes slanting on it, and he kissed his cheek and lifted him up, about to place him in his crib for bed. But Harry wouldn’t let go of his shirt, he just looked up at him, blinking slow, and made puppy eyes.

“Sleep time now. Close your eyes for me.”

“Don’ wana sweep,” Harry whined, clinging to Louis’s shirt.

“You want a warm bottle, baby?”

Harry yawned. “Nu-uh. Just you.” He nuzzled his face into Louis’s neck, breath warm.

Louis smiled. “All right.”

Louis held him in his arm, rocking him around the bedroom, singing softly a lullaby to drag Harry all the way to dreamland. Once the boy went totally lax in his arms, he put him down in the crib, covered him with a blanket and set Stripes under his arm. He turned off the light, and left Harry to sleep. He had a long day after all, and needed it.


	11. A Guest

“Harry, where are you? I can’t find you anywhere.”

Harry giggled from behind the kitchen bar, where he sat low to hide his whole self. He saw the rule board up in front of him.  


He looked over it, and though there wasn’t a specific rule about not being in the kitchen written on the white board, daddy said he wasn’t allowed in it without him, because he could hurt his self or something.

He was waiting there for about a minute, hearing his daddy call out and ask where he was. He laughed in his hand again. His daddy was really bad at hide-and-seek. When it was Harry’s turn he easily found Louis laying by the sofa. Suddenly there were hands on his tummy, tickling him with fervor, and he screamed in delight and saw his daddy in front of him with a wide grin crouched.

“I found you!”

“Stop! Stop, no more!” Harry laughed, tears in his eyes. His stomach clenched tight and it hurt but he was too happy to care.

Louis kissed at the corner of Harry’s eye. “Happy tears, right baby?”

Harry nodded, breathless. “Yeah, happy.” He grinned up at Louis.

Louis pulled Harry up and led him to the sofa to sit him down. He sat right beside him. “You’re not supposed to be in the kitchen without me, Harry.”

He pouted. Getting in trouble for playing a game wasn’t fun. “I'm sorry. I just wanted to find a good spot to hide.”

Louis patted his head, played with his curls. “It’s okay, you aren’t in trouble. You didn’t get into anything did you? Are you hurt?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. ‘M fine.”

Then Louis froze up, and Harry was confused at seeing him tense like that, like something had struck him and he became frozen. “Daddy?” He poked his arm, not feeling any cold or anything that would mean he turned into an ice cube. And he wasn’t blue. 

His daddy stood up, and pointed down at Harry. “Stay right here, Harry. Don’t move from this sofa, or else.” And he left Harry alone to wonder what just happened.

Louis went to the front door. He sensed somebody went through the shields he had put up to hide and protect this house from any outsider meaning harm, but there wasn’t anything malicious or evil about whoever just entered. But even the shields could be tricked by demons. Demons were crafty, he knew because he was. 

He let out a breath of air, ready for anything, and opened the door to see somebody he hadn’t seen in a long time standing on the front porch.

Zayn. His Zayn, who had helped him through so much, who he hadn’t seen in years, looking cool in a blood red tight pants and a short sleeved V neck black top, flashing his tats on his arms and chest. Zayn, with his hair all up, dark ribbed short horns hiding in his styled hair, and his smile wide, showing his vampiric top teeth, was standing on his front porch.

Zayn waved once, grinning. “Hi Lou.”

“Fuck, Z,” he gasped, and pulled him into a hug. Zayn was big and warm, and smelled a bit like the dried out fields in summer. Like he set a fire to make it so dried out, that is. “It’s been ages.”

They pulled away from each other and just stared. “Decades, actually. You gonna let me in? This is a nice little place, domestic and human. Weirdly, it suits you.” He huffed a laugh.

Louis grit his teeth, thinking of Harry in on the couch. But this was Zayn. He trusted Zayn with his life. 

So he let him inside. “How’d you find me?” he asked, leading Zayn through the doorway.

“Was looking for a while, finally caught your trail. You smell the same, so…” Zayn had a good nose, and when he fully entered the house he sniffed, and frowned at whatever he found with his sense of smell. “What is that?” he asked curiously.

Just then, Harry came strolling out and down the entryway. “Daddy, what—” and Harry and Zayn looked at each other, one more curious and the other growing pale. Without warning, Harry screamed, and was about to run away if it weren’t for Louis grabbing him in his arms, and shushing him. “Daddy,” Harry whined, clinging to him in fear. His heartbeat was out of control, and he kept shaking, staring at Zayn over Louis’s shoulder.

Louis looked back at Zayn, and narrowed his eyes, motioning for the dinner room with dark eyes. Zayn sighed, but went into it, listening in of course, because he wondered why a teenage human boy would call his Lou ‘daddy’. And more importantly, why was there a human in hell at all if he wasn’t being tortured or chained up, and was instead in a nice suburban home hidden behind Louis’s wards? And why was this human wearing adult sized human baby clothes?

In the circle of his arms, after lowering them to the floor, Louis held Harry until he stopped crying and shaking too badly, and kissed him full on the lips to try to calm the poor thing. Having another demon enter their home so suddenly was probably shocking, and he was sure that it was Zayn’s horns that frightened Harry the most. “Don’t worry, baby, that’s just a friend of mine. His name is Zayn.”

“He—he’s scary.” Harry looked wide eyed at him. “Is he a vampire?”

With a thumb, Louis wiped a stray tear away. “No, he’s like me.”

Harry nibbled his lips, and opened his mouth. “Is he nice like you?”

“He is nice with me, and he will be nice with you,” Louis said, knowing Zayn was listening in to them right now. A little warning that said if Zayn did anything to hurt or scare Harry on purpose, he’d be out faster than…well, a bat outta hell. 

He put his hands on both of Harry’s arms to steady him. “Zayn’s not mean, Harry, I promise you. Do you want to say hello?”

“Will he e-eat me?” Harry asked shyly.

Zayn almost laughed from the other room. 

“No, baby, no, he won’t eat you. C’mon, let’s go say hello, okay?”

Harry took Louis’s hand, and looked down at the ground the entire little walk and while they stood there in the same room. It was quiet, and he could practically hear his nervousness. He could definitely hear his heart pounding. He looked up after a few seconds to see Zayn standing just there, looking right at him, and jumped a bit, flushing at what he just did. He wasn’t a chicken, he was just not sure.

Zayn grinned at this little human’s cuteness. Harry flinched when he saw his teeth. He’d seen his daddy’s, but he knew all about vampires and even if Zayn wasn’t one he was still scary. Maybe he drank blood. Maybe he wanted Harry’s blood.

“Don’t be afraid, he won’t eat you,” Louis whispered into his ear. 

He kept his hand in Harry’s until Zayn held out his hand, and Harry swallowed before walking over, waddling rather because of his nappy under his onesie, and taking it. Courage suddenly came to him, because he knew his daddy would protect him, and this was his daddy’s friend anyway and he trusted his daddy when he said Zayn wouldn’t eat him or be mean.

“I'm Harry.” He smiled wide, dimples showing proud.

Zayn nodded at him, smirking. “Zayn Malik.”

Closer now, Harry saw his fangs better, and when he let go of Zayn’s hand after shaking it he reached to touch one, wanting to know what it felt like. They didn’t seem too scary anymore, just interesting, and they looked smooth and sharp. 

Glancing at his fellow demon, Zayn backed away, and Louis was there, taking Harry’s wrist in his hand. “No, Harry. Don’t touch,” he commanded.

“But I wana,” Harry moaned.

“Don’t be a rude little boy. Do you want time out?”

Zayn frowned at this, wondering what the hell was happening before his eyes. Clearly this human wasn’t a child anymore, even if he looked it. Their dynamics were a bit strange.

With a sharp look at Harry that said all that needed to be said, which was basically to behave himself, Louis pointed to the other entrance, the one that led to the living room. “Go play for a little while until lunch.”

Harry looked at Zayn, then Louis, and huffed but walked away. “No fun,” he muttered.

A little head shake and Louis sighed, and he turned to Zayn. “We need to talk, I suppose.”

Zayn raised a brow. “Yeah, I s’ppose so.”

They went into the kitchen, where Louis was starting some soup for dinner in a big silver pot. Zayn leaned against the fridge, wondering when the last time he’d seen Louis so domestic was, or when he even cooked last. Usually he just ate raw meat if he wanted to have food, but he supposed that the human had to eat something, something other than souls every millennium like Louis at least. 

“So, what’s up with the human here? Actually, first of all, what’s with with the ‘daddy’ thing?”

Louis spat it out. “It’s called age play. I'm Harry’s daddy, and he’s my baby.”

“I'm guessing there’s more than just that,” Zayn said with a smirk in his tone.

Louis shrugged, fumbling for words. “We just…I…. It’s hard to explain it all, actually.”

“Take your time,” Zayn said seriously, “I'm really very interested.”

And Zayn did look it, too. There was curiosity in his eyes. He also kept looking over at Harry, and there seemed to be a little smile playing on his lips. Louis saw Harry was talking with Stripes about Zayn, about how cool he was and about his pretty fangs, and that he made a new friend. It seemed that the adorable part of Harry wasn’t irresistible to even Zayn, though he was a big softie under all that tough demon skin.

It wasn’t that long, the explaining it all. Once Louis finished his short little tale of what everything was, and how he and Harry were together, and he even showed Zayn the list of rules right behind him, Zayn just hummed, and shrugged. “All right. But the kid will want to go back again soon. You ready for that, daddy? You ready for the rebellion?” he teased lightly.

Louis groaned, but he had seriousness in his voice, and a slight fear; if it wasn’t Zayn he would’ve hid that. “No, I'm not. I don’t want him to go. When I saw him, Z, I wanted him forever, and when I followed him to his house and saw what he liked, I found I liked it, too, and I needed to have him. Not want, but need, Zayn. I haven't…felt like this since I was…you know, like that, up there.” He looked to the ceiling.

Zayn put his arm around Louis’ shoulders. Louis leaned into him, missing Zayn’s affectionate hugs. “It’s fine to need him, you know. Just because you’re a demon doesn’t mean all you do is kill all the time. We’re not soulless… Well, we are, but you know what I mean, yeah?”

Louis laughed. “You’re awful at this sappy shit, you know.” He punched him in his side.

Zayn shoved him away, and laughed. “Whatevs. But when he wants to go back, will you let him?”  
Louis looked over at Harry playing with some stuffed toys, sucking on his paci. He would miss him, if he was to go. But Louis wasn’t completely cruel; to deprive Harry of his other life, of living the short span a human had to live, was the cruelest he could be. Why would Harry want to stay with him until he died? Who would chose to stay in hell? And Louis didn’t, but he’d grow accustomed to it after a while, with Zayn there to help him. Maybe with him and Zayn, Harry would, too.

He said softly, “If he’ll come back to me, in the end.”

Zayn smiled. “He will.”

Turning on Zayn, he growled, not understanding the confidence in Zayn’s voice. He didn’t get it, didn’t understand what Louis was feeling. “How do you know that? Are you suddenly a future seer?”

Surely Zayn just pointed to Harry. “He loves it here, with you. I'm not a seer, but I sure as fuck ain’t blind. I don’t think he wants to leave you, his daddy. But, I mean, if it was you, wouldn’t you want to go see your friends and family?”

Slumping down his shoulders, he sighed. “I don’t have any, Z. Aside from you I mean.”

“Then to see me?”

Mischief in his eyes, Louis tapped his lip. “I think I’d be fine.”

Zayn barked a laugh. “You’re a fucking asshole, Lou.”

Louis smirked. “And for a true demon, you’re the most loving one I’ve ever met.”

He hugged Louis tight suddenly, and Louis wasn’t one to turn away a hug. “Lucky I was the one who found you, huh?” 

Louis laughed into his hug. “I guess.”

_+_

The soup was cooking, heating the house with a lovely smell of herbs and spices. Though neither demon ate, it wasn’t an unpleasant smell. Zayn and Louis sat on the sofa, Harry at their feet playing with his toy trains, and they chatted a bit about old times, and old adventures they went on together.

Suddenly, Zayn had a lap-full of Harry. He quickly grabbed the boy to keep him steady, arm around his waist, and looked to Louis for help, who shrugged and smiled. Harry wasn’t heavy on him, just a weight he wasn’t used to. But he had no clue what to do, because though this was a teenage human boy, he was in the mindset of a little one, and Zayn was never good with kids, not even his own sisters who were little hellions.

“You're really warm,” Harry commented. He shifted on his lap, blinking at Zayn. “Daddy’s warm too, but you’re warmer. Why?”

Zayn didn’t know what to say. “Um…. We’re just different, is all.”

“How?”

“Every person is different, Harry,” Louis answered.

“How’d you become friends, daddy?”

Louis frowned at Zayn, who just gave him a look that said ‘it’s up to you’. Louis saw no harm in telling Harry a little insight on his past, but only a little. “All right. Now, before I was a demon, your daddy lived in heaven with angels, and I was an angel. An angel is a very pure and innocent creature, and I found myself to be anything but those two things. Many other angels had complained of my attitude and of my…well, actions with some humans when I visited earth.” Zayn laughed, but Louis saw Harry was adamantly listening. “Soon enough, I was cast out of heaven for being impure, and sent to hell where I “belonged”. Zayn here found me wandering, and he helped me with what I had turned into, and he helped me learn how to control my new powers and abilities. He became my closest and truest friend. Without Zayn, I don’t know where I’d be, or…who I’d be.”

Harry cuddled close to Zayn, his face against his chest looking sideways at his daddy. “You’re pure and sweet and nice, daddy. You’re still an angel to me.”

Jokingly, Zayn awed. And Louis glared for a quick moment at him, but kissed Harry’s cheek, said, “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry looked up at Zayn, and smiled wide, flashing his teeth. Unsure, Zayn just stared for a second. “Thank you, for giving my daddy a friend,” he said, and curled close to Zayn some more, and sucked on his paci contentedly.

Louis smiled at Harry, ruffling his hair, and looked to see Zayn just staring down at him with a fondness he’d only seen once, and that was years ago when Perrie and him were an item. When Zayn had love in his heart deep as the layers of hell. Louis thought no demon could have or even feel love, until Zayn. He had gotten many complaints for it, too, but Louis was there for him through it all, and they’d fought back and killed some of those complainers.

Unfortunately, Perrie got with an angel a few decades later, and they ran away together. Perrie was a fallen turned demon like Louis, so he understood if she wanted to be with an angel, with what she used to be. He just had better not see her, or she’d have her throat ripped out with his teeth.

Watching Zayn idly pet at Harry’s curls, it was possible that having Harry around Zayn would bring him back into feeling loved again, like he’d felt with her. Zayn was a demon, and a true one, unlike Louis, but not all demons had to be mean, scaly, ugly creatures without feelings, right? Zayn deserved to be happy, and he was already a softie anyway so it wouldn’t be too hard for the adorable Harry to make his way into Zayn’s heart. It would be nice to have him around again after however many years they’d not seen one another as well.

He remembered when he had first met Zayn. When he first saw him in hell, where he was forced to go for being impure, he didn’t think that this handsome looking lad was a demon at all. Not with what he was taught or shown—vivid images of slimy blobs or mutated creatures with giant eyes and teeth. The handsome demon boy had come up to him so casually, like Louis had always been there amidst the flames around them, and introduced himself and asked for his name.

Zayn was not what he expected, and he was glad for that. But he had seen his true, true form eventually, when they had fought a difficult older demon together, and it was one of a child’s’ nightmare. Still, though he sometimes looked angry or evil, he was definitely the nicest demon around, but “nice” was used lightly. If Zayn had to, or wanted to, he would destroy somebody. Louis had seen it.

“Louis. He fell asleep on me.” Zayn was whispering.

Louis laughed. Harry was snoring softly, drool at his mouth getting onto Zayn’s shirt, where he fisted into it like he would his stuffed toy Stripes, his TBBF. “You got somewhere to be, Z? Just let him sleep. You both look adorable and I don’t want to wake him, he’ll just be grouchy through lunch.”

Zayn mumbled, “Gonna get you later for calling me adorable.”

_+_

They had talked for a while more while Harry napped on Zayn quietly. Mostly about what they’d been up to while they’ve been away from one another.

About an hour in, Harry had to be moved because Zayn had felt warmth on his thigh, and that warmth was Harry filling his nappy, and there was a bit of a smell, too, so Louis knew it wasn’t just pee. Zayn was thrown off, but calmly told Louis that Harry needed a change, and so Louis cradled him in his arms to carry him to the changing table up in his room where the nappies were, leaving Zayn alone, who said he’d wait down there.

When he set the boy down on the table and began to take off his bright blue onesie, Harry whined, and opened his eyes. “Da—?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a closed fist. His pacifier had fallen out when he spoke to land on his chest; Louis quickly picked it up to set it aside when he needed it again.

He stroked his hand across his bare belly. “Shh baby. It’s okay, I'm just changing you. You can sleep for a while longer if you want.”

Wriggling, Harry cried a bit. “I'm all icky, daddy.”

Louis cooed. “You tinkled and went poo poo, love. But I’ll get you all cleaned up real fast, yeah, baby?”

A little sniff later, Harry nodded. “Tay,” Louis stuck the pacifier back in his mouth and went on to clean Harry’s bum and genitals, glad he wasn’t fussing. Occasionally when Harry messed he didn’t like it when Louis had to change and wipe him, so Louis tried to make it as fast as possible so Harry wouldn’t get upset.

The first time he had to change Harry’s messy nappy was the morning after he brought him here. At first, Harry refused to even go.

_START_FLASHBACK_

The boy was sleepy, probably from the long day before, and barely twitched a muscle as Louis laid him onto the changing table. Blinking slowly and mumbling incoherent words, and some that were just gibberish, Harry was absolutely adorable, but admittedly he stunk off stale pee. Louis still found him adorable, though.

He unzipped his giraffe jammies and carefully took his arms and legs out of it to toss the onesie aside, and when he noticed his nappy and found that Harry had only peed, he clicked his tongue. “Little boys need to go number one and two or else they’ll get sick. You don’t want an enema, do you?”

That woke Harry up. He shook his head, and looked scared. “No! No emena!”

“Shh. If you go in your nappy right now I won’t need to, okay? Just use it for daddy, baby, it’s all right,” he encouraged softly, caressing his tummy side to side with light little touches of his fingertips. Harry trembled. “Try your best to go, don’t be embarrassed, it’s what the diapeys are for after all.”

Harry concentrated, determination in his eyes and a redness on his face, and when he finally used it he started to cry.

Louis kissed his cheek a few times, which was wet. “I'm so proud, Haz, so so proud.”

“I a good boy?” Harry sniffed.

Louis smiled. “A very good boy.”

He untapped the nappy, and Harry let out a sob. “Shh, shh, you’re all right.” 

“Icky, icky,” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, it is, ‘s why you’ve got me to make you all clean again, hm?” he said, and tickled his side.

Harry giggled. “Yah!”

Grinning, he tossed the soiled messy nappy in the bin and grabbed the wipes. He pushed Harry’s legs up, used several of the cold wipes before Harry was all clean. The poor shy thing shook every few gentle wipes to his bum. But it had to be done thoroughly or else he’d rash. 

“Cold,” Harry whined.

“Daddy’s got you, I'm almost done.” He grabbed a fresh one and slid it beneath him, applied some power to spread, tapped it around his hips and slipped on a new onesie, and lifted him into his arms to kiss him on his lips. “You were such a good boy, love! I say you deserve a nice bottle of milk!”

_END_FLASHBACK_

“Daddy? I'm cold.”

“Hm? Sorry bug, I’ll get you changed.”

When he was done, he put Harry in sweats and a shirt, and took him down for lunch, Harry hanging on his hip. When they made it to the kitchen, Zayn came over to watch as he set Harry in the highchair and make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some milk in a sippy cup covered with little cats, and potato chips, and some apples he quickly cut into little slices.

Zayn raised a brow at the little set up in front of Harry, who dug in immediately. “I'm impressed, Lou. Didn’t know you knew anything about human kids.”

Louis grinned. “I did some research.”

“Invested, huh?”

“Most definitely.”

Harry offered Zayn a chip while his other hand held his sippy cup. “Wana taeto chip?”

Zayn shook his head. “Naw, bud, I already ate.”

Harry paused in drinking his milk. He put it down, and stared up at Zayn. “Daddy says you aren’t a vampire but I think you are. Are you?”

Zayn tried to hold in his laughter. “I'm not a vampire.”

“You drink blood though right?”

Zayn had to laugh at that. A vampire? He had never been called a vampire before. “I promise you, I don’t, and I'm not a vampire.”

“Den why you got dows teeth?” Harry asked with a mouthful of sandwich, pointing at them. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, babes,” Louis said. “And that wasn’t very nice to say.”

“It’s all right, Lou. You’ve seen your daddy’s teeth, right?” Harry nodded. “Some of us just have sharp teeth. Everybody’s got different looks.” He shrugged, and left it at that.

An understanding nod came from Harry. “Oh. Okay.” And Harry finished his meal happily munching on his apples.

Harry wanted to show Zayn his playroom, so he took him there, Louis telling him to be careful on the steps. He grabbed Stripes and introduced him to Zayn. “This is my bestest friend! Stripes, say hi!” Harry smiled and Zayn just had to do the same.

“Hello there, Stripes. What a great name!”

Louis watched over them while Zayn was made to play, though he didn’t seem to mind helping Harry paint—Zayn had went to a few human art schools when he visited earth and painting was easy for him—and Louis even got some fingerpainting in with them.

But two and a half hours later, Zayn had to go. Harry was sad to see him leave and clutched onto him tight at the door; Louis had to pry him away with his super strength, the damned kid was strong when he wanted something. But he just ran right back to grip the back of Zayn’s shirt and press his face into his chest, and cry. “Don’t go! Zaynie, noooo, don’t go, I want you to stay and play more, please!”

Louis stroked up and down his back. “Shh, Harry, shh. Zayn’ll be back soon, all right?”

Thankfully, Harry let go of him finally, and wiped his red eyes. “You will?” he asked Zayn directly.

Zayn smiled. He resisted the urge to hold Harry. “I will. I promise you I will be back very soon to see you.”

Louis was glad that was all appeased, that Harry wasn’t a crying mess or clinging to Zayn like he was dying, and he gently maneuvered Harry back into the living room. “Let us talk for a minute, ‘kay baby? Gimme a kiss first.” After a big sloppy kiss, Louis went to say bye to Zayn. “So, you took all of this really well.”

Zayn shrugged. “What can I say? The kid’s irresistible.” He grinned, licking his lips and teeth. When Louis narrowed his eyes, Zayn put up his hands. “Woah, okay, I was only kidding around. I guess we see where your loyalties lie now,” he teased.

Louis rolled his eyes, smile on his lips. “Get the fuck outta here already.”

A quick hug, and he was gone.

What was surprising was when Louis went to see Harry, he found him trying not to fall asleep on the sofa. He expected him to be a bit tired, maybe close his eyes for a while or have a little nap, but this wasn’t just a naptime tired, this was bedtime tired. “You sleepy, love?”

Harry nodded. “Don’ wana sleep though. ‘m hungry, daddy, is soup ready?”

“How about this?” He pulled Harry into his lap on the couch, the boy shoving himself as deep as he could go into his neck. Louis huffed a laugh, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. “You can eat dinner, and then an early bed for my tired little one.”

Harry must’ve been worn out from Zayn’s visit, because he just nodded into Louis’ shirt, agreeing to early bed. “Yeah, ‘kay. Food now? Smells yummy.”

Louis set the dinner up, filling a bowl with soup, and since Harry seemed so tired he just put him in his highchair instead of having him eat in the dinner room. He fed it to him slowly, Harry seemed to drowsy to not make a huge mess if Louis let him feed himself, blowing on each bite for him, spooning it into his yawning mouth. 

The bedtime routine was done two hours early. And he got Harry changed and ready to go in his crib, and when he was putting him in his onesie Harry fell asleep. It was easy to slide him under the sheets in the crib, and kiss him goodnight, and give him his teddy. He turned the light out, and murmured a goodnight to the softly snoring boy.


	12. I'm A Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry for the nearly month long wait for this shitty chapter! Ugh, I feel soooo super-duper majorly completely awful :(( waiting suuucks.
> 
> I’ve one other chapter in progress (sorta) so hopefully I can get that up next week Thursday or Friday. And I know this is probably a shit chapter but at least it something right? Right? But yeah, sorry for the wait :( hope you still like this tho!!

As every morning went, Louis entered Harry’s room to get the boy up and ready. “Time to get up, love.” He leaned over his crib to see the boy lying on his stomach, clutching his blanket and teddy to his side under his arm. There was a bit of drool on his pillow beside his face.

“Sleeping,” Harry mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the pillow.

Louis smiled. He reached down and stroked across his back. “It’s morning now, and that means sleepy boys wake up.”

“Sweep, wana…sweep.”

With a little sigh, Louis decided to just grab Harry before he fell back into dreamland. It was a bit strange, though, to see him so tired. Usually he was wide awake when Louis came in to get him up. He picked up the whining sleepy-eyed boy from the crib, laying him over his shoulder and gently patting his hand under his full nappy.

“No, daddy, sweeeeep,” he groaned.

Seeing as Harry was so tired, he offered, “You can have a nap after breakfast if you're good. So be my good little Haz, okay?”

“Mmmm. M‘kay.” Harry yawned, clinging to him a bit tighter.

Putting the tired baby on the changing table, he got rid of his bedtime clothes and left him in his diaper. Before he started changing him, he looked over Harry’s face, seeing only exhaustion. His eyes were droopy and bruised underneath, and the yawns kept coming. Louis didn’t know why; he slept all night without nightmares, and went to bed on time. He was worried something might be wrong with Harry. But after another yawn, he realized Harry was just tired.

He smiled softly. “You're super sleepy, huh, baby?” he murmured, rubbing his exposed belly.

Harry giggled at the touch, and then yawned the biggest yawn yet, his nose scrunching up. Harry rubbed at his eyes, and nodded. “Yeah. ‘M tired.”

“You’ll get a nap after you eat breakfast. I don’t want my baby to be too sleepy.”

_+_

After his nap in his crib, Harry wasn’t sleepy anymore. Louis didn’t see him yawn or blink tiredly or anything of the like, and he was glad for that. But he was quiet. And he didn’t really play with his toys, or talk to his teddy that was sitting right in front of him by the sofa. He wondered if maybe instead of being tired like he thought, Harry was just getting sick.

He prepared a bottle with vanilla for him. It would get Harry happy, and probably get him to fess up if he was feeling ill. He brought it over to him, and knelt down in front of him, carding his fingers through his curly locks. Harry looked up at him, eyes blank and lips pressed together. “Hey baby,” he said with a smile, “daddy’s got you a nice bottle, yeah? C’mon up here with me.” He lifted him up on his lap on the couch, his bum on his thigh, Louis’s arm around Harry’s back. He pressed the false nipple to his lips. “Open up, it’s nice and sweet, just like you.”

Harry looked from him to the bottle, and slowly opened his mouth, and Louis pressed it in between his lips, fingers on Harry’s back circling as he sucked down the milk. His hands were on his lap, but one carefully and slowly moved up to grip Louis’s stripped black and white shirt at the collar.

“’s good, huh, baby?” he cooed.

Harry’s eyes seemed brighter. He hummed around the bottle Louis held for him, and when it was nearly gone he tipped it up, Harry moving his head back a bit, to get the last of it in his tummy. When it was completely empty, he set the bottle aside, and brought Harry’s head down the lay against his chest, the hand at his back now at the nape of his neck, thumb caressing.

“You feeling okay, sweetheart?” he murmured into his head of hair.

Harry nuzzled close. “’M fine.”

“You don’t seem fine to me, honey.”

Harry wiggled a bit, exhaling loudly. “Said ‘M fine,” he said more sternly.

Louis squeezed his neck a little. “Don’t get an attitude with me.”

Louis’s other hand came to rest on Harry’s forehead, feeling for a fever, but he didn’t have one. That didn’t mean he wasn’t sick, however. “You feel achy or icky? Does your head hurt, or your tummy or throat, or anything at all hurt?”

Harry shook his head slowly. “Nuh uh. Not hurt. Not sick, daddy.”

“Then what’s wrong, baby? You're so quiet today, daddy’s worried.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He curled his legs a bit closer towards his body, and was silent as a mouse. More silent than that, because Louis could hear a mouse better than Harry right now.

“Harry, please, talk to me. You can tell me anything, remember? Whatever you need, just tell me.”

“You won’t…get mad? Or p-punish me?”

“If you don’t break the rules, I promise I won’t punish you, or get angry.”

A few seconds passed before Harry said, “I want friends over, too,” so quietly Louis almost missed it. But, as his hearing was so great, he heard it clearly.

“What do you mean, honey?”

“You get friends over. I want friends over, too.”

His eyebrows twitched in realization. “Oh, you mean Zayn.”

Harry lifted his head up, and looked at him. His eyes shined, and Louis saw determination. “Yeah. How come daddy gets friends over but I don’t?”

Louis sighed. “Baby, we talked about this. I'm not sure that your friends will understand.”

“I do. Why can’t they?”

Louis brushed hair from his forehead, and kissed it. “Are you being a big boy right now?”

Harry pursed his lips, bit at them, and nodded. “Big Harry. Big boy.”

“All right. I do want you to have friends, Harry, and I do want you to be able to talk with more than just me and Zayn and Stripes. But baby, I'm not sure about having both your friends over. Having Niall and Liam is too much, too many…humans. I don’t think my wards can keep out their smell from others. I can’t protect the three of you.”

“Just Liam, then.”

Louis blinked. “Just Liam?” he asked after a pause.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. That’d be safe, right?”

Louis thought it over. He was strong enough to keep out all these human smells, he was sure he could keep out one more actual human scent from other demons out there. And besides that, Harry needed more contact than just him—though he loathed to admit that—and having his friend over would make him feel better. Zayn was right, Harry would want to go back, and maybe if he was able to have people over here, he would stay. At least, stay longer.

He just wondered how he would get the human here and convince him Harry was safe, and that Harry hadn’t been kidnapped—really, he had been taken away by force, but he was happy now, and hopefully this Liam person could see that. The only option he could see was having him or Zayn go fetch Liam, and the other stay here with Harry.

“Maybe,” he decides to say, in case it doesn’t work out.

Harry huffed. He crossed his arms and pouted. “No fair.”

“I thought you were a big boy?” Louis teased, smirking.

Harry blushed. “’M a big boy.”

“Hmm. Do big boys get cookies? I'm not sure…”

Harry’s face lit up. “No big boy, wan’ cookies!”

“If you behave yourself, and let daddy figure this all out, you can have some milk and cookies.”

“’Kay!” Harry quickly agreed.

Basically bribing Harry wasn’t the best thing to do as his dad, but it was the only thing he could think of to get him off this topic for now. He had to think of this by himself, without Harry pestering him about it the whole day. This was a big decision after all, inviting another human to hell, to see their age play relationship.

_+_

The rest of the day went smoothly, and the friend topic never came up. Louis was glad to put it off for a while longer, at least until he talked to Zayn and figured it all out. Really, he wanted Harry to be with his friends, he knew he had to be social with more than just him, and he knew that being a “baby” wasn’t a 24/7 thing, and being here wasn’t going to flow easily–he just hated knowing all that.

Harry was bouncing off all of the walls after his snack of chunky chocolate chip cookies, cookies that Louis regretted giving him somewhat, but he was just happy to see Harry awake and not down-ridden, or quiet. He hated quiet. Louis liked loud.

Now bedtime was approaching, and Harry was having his last playtime in his play room. Stripes was taking a before bedtime nap because Harry had worn him out, and Harry was all alone. But that was fine; he didn’t need Stripes all the time. He could play alone.

The thing was that he just kept thinking of his daddy instead. Eventually his brain took him to less than good places. Really, he meant naughty places. Naughty places he wasn’t supposed to go to without his daddy there with him.

But it’d been a while since his daddy played with him. Two days, if he was thinking right. And Harry missed it. He missed his touch—his touch anywhere—his hand or fingers or kisses. And not the kind of kisses that were sweet but the kind of kisses that made his whole body feel good, especially in his pants. The look in his eyes he missed, he liked his daddy’s dark eyes sometimes, only when he wasn’t mad or disappointed with him. And he missed the way he told Harry in that soft caring voice that he was a good boy.

His hand ended up pressing against his crotch while he was thinking of it, of all the other things his daddy and him had done, and he gasped at the good feeling tingling throughout his body. He kept rubbing his penis, his sweatpants and nappy in the way, until it wasn’t enough. There wasn’t enough touch, too much in the way. He wanted more. He wanted what his daddy hadn’t given him, so he would do it himself.

With some nervousness, he bit at his lip and looked around like Louis was right there and would see, and slipped his hand into his dry nappy to grab at his penis. He was hot and hard and he moaned and did what his daddy did before to him, pulling at it up and down for a minute or two until his tummy started to ache in the best way.

He bit his lip harder, trying to keep quiet so his daddy wouldn’t hear him ‘cause he had really good hearing, and ended up cuming all over his hand in his nappy, flashes of daddy in his head. He whimpered and pulled out his hand, wiping it on his shirt, which he quickly shed and tossed away. Evidence of his misbehaving so he wasn’t found out.

He didn’t have time to stash it away somewhere, as his daddy came in, smiling at Harry. “Where’s your shirt, baby?”

Harry shrugged, and lied, “Got hot.” It was kinda true.

Louis chuckled, picking him up to cradle him in his arms. Harry was still coming down from his release, so he was all gangly and droopy in his arms, making Louis do 99 percent of the holding. “I’ll put you in something light for bed, then.”

It was only when Harry was put onto the cushioned table for his nighttime change that he realized his nappy still had some of his stuff in it. Not all of it was on the shirt he tossed away. His daddy would definitely know. He would be in lots of trouble. He broke a rule and would get spanked for that.

Harry almost cried; he didn’t mean to, he just had to. He didn’t want a spanking before bed; he couldn’t help it that he touched his self.

Louis took off Harry’s pants leg by leg, lifting his bum up to slide them off and set them aside. When he was undoing the sides of his nappy, Harry panicked and tried to get away from his hands automatically. Louis frowned at him, tried to get to him once more, and Harry did the same thing and wiggled away.

His daddy pressed his hand to Harry’s thigh. “Do I need to tie you down? Why are you so wiggly?”

Harry sniffed. “I'm sorry…”

Seeing the boy’s little sniffle, Louis smiled, eyes crinkling, hand patting his thigh. “It’s all right, baby. Let’s get you ready for bed, though, okay? Stay still for me now.”

And Harry closed his eyes, ready for the inevitable.

The nappy sides were off, his legs up to his chest, and as it was pulled down and cool air hit him he froze, because he knew his daddy saw, and he knew his daddy was mad.

“Harry. You misbehaved.”

Harry opened his eyes. Yup, his daddy looked mad. Sounded mad, too. His legs dropped down to lie flat, and he babbled out, throat aching, “I'm sorry, daddy, I just—”

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “There are no excuses for broken rules, Harry.”

There was tightness in his belly like somebody was pushing on it with big heavy hands, or an anvil, and Harry’s tummy hurt really bad. He didn’t like disappointing his daddy ever. It made him feel naughty, and he hated being naughty. He always wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to be praised, and hugged and kissed, not spanked or talked to about breaking rules he couldn’t help but break.

He barely got out his next words, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. “I just wanted—you never—I was only trying—”

Louis didn’t understand why Harry was getting worked up over this; he had to have known what would happen. Still, he had to calm him down before he hurt himself. “Sweetheart, calm down. Take a breath.” He rubbed the heaving belly. “In and out, love, slowly now, hush, shhhh.”

With his daddy’s words and petting on his tingling skin, he was able to take a breath without totally shaking. He turned a bit red, and looking up through his lashes said softly, “I'm sorry.”

“Shh. Now, what were you trying to say?”

Know that he was able to speak, he got pouty, still blushing. “You didn’t play with me,” he said.

“I played with you lots today, love.”

Harry’s face turned an even darker shade of red. “No, not that play, daddy. The other play.”

Understanding his words now, Louis’s eyes brightened. “Oh, I see. You wanted daddy to play with your willy?”

Harry nodded several times. “Uh huh.”

“All you had to do, love, was call for me, and I would’ve played with you. A rule didn’t have to be broken.”

Harry fumbled with his fingers, licking his lips over and over. “You didn’t play with me for a long long long time, daddy.”

Louis smiled, and leaned down to kiss Harry’s stomach sweetly, feeling it suck in. He looked up at him, said, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to make you happy, Harry.”

“So no spankings?”

His daddy shook his head. “I'm sorry, baby, but you know what happens when you break a rule.”

Harry sat up, and glared at Louis, tears in his eyes. He tried to look angry, but Louis could tell he was just upset. “No! I wana be a good boy!”

Louis pushed at his belly until he lay back down on the table again. “You are a good boy, my good boy; you just need to follow the rules. Next time, call for me, all right?”

Harry’s eyes watered. “Otay.” He snuffled, rubbing his runny nose.

Louis grabbed a dinosaur dummy with a green triceratops on it and stuffed it in Harry’s mouth to calm him down; he looked so regretful for being bad and a little comfort would keep him from crying. He kissed his cheek, murmuring against it, “I’ll be back.” When he came back, in his hand was an oval hairbrush, wooden and thick. It was about the same size as his hand. “You get twenty spanks, Harry, for breaking the rules. Tell me what rule you broke, honey?”

“No touching without daddy,” Harry mumbled around the dummy, starring wide-eyed at the hairbrush.

“That’s right.” Louis set the brush aside, and grabbed Harry’s thighs to push them up. “Can you hold your legs up for me, or do I need to strap them down?”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t, daddy, I can’t.”

Louis hushed him. “It’s okay, love. Daddy’s got you. Just hold them up for a little while until I get you settled in.” He hadn’t used the restraints since Harry’s first day, but he needed them right now, to keep him still, and hopefully they would make him feel more secure, too. He had Harry keep his legs up, and he pulled the straps over the backs of his thighs right near the backs of his bent knees, and strapped him in to the table tight, but not too tight. His hands dropped to the sides, and Louis asked him, “You want daddy to tie down your arms, too, baby?”

Thankfully, Harry nodded, and he pulled the other one across his chest and over his lain flat arms that nearly hung off the sides of the table. “There you go. I'm giving you twenty spanks, but I'm going to tie up one more thing.” He pulled out a cock ring, and Harry’s eyes watered. “I'm going to have to tie up that naughty boy cock so you don’t cum again.”

“Not naughty! You said I good!” Harry said irritably, binky falling from his lips.

Louis grabbed it and slipped it back in. “You're a good boy who makes naughty decisions, baby.”

He started without warning, getting five in quick and hard, two on each cheek, and one right in between by Harry’s hole. Harry jumped, the restraints keeping him still and in check.

“This naughtiness needs to stop, love.”

“’M sorry!”

Sucking furiously on the dummy with each hit, Louis knew Harry’s jaw would be aching after this, but that was fine, it kept Harry from crying, and had Louis doing his job: making sure Harry knew that the rules were there not to be broken. They were to be followed, always. Unless he said so, Harry had to follow each rule exactly, and so far, he wasn’t doing his best at that.

How many rules had he broken of the 11? A lot. While the “no yelling” rule and “no foul language” rule weren’t a big deal, and usually he just sent Harry to time out for those, or gave him the cod oil, the others mattered the most. And the rule he had just broken was definitely in the top three of mattering most.

Louis made the next four hits in perfect row right in the center of his cheeks, and Harry whined loud and long, Louis watched as his cheeks turned red and faded to a lighter shade. His cock wasn’t fully hard, but it looked like when he was done it would be. He hit each once more, and then once again after a few seconds for Harry to feel the sting.

He caressed his fingertips along the spanked skin. “Baby, I want you to understand that the rules are there for you follow them, baby, and if one more is broken, daddy’s gonna be a lot harsher with his punishments, yeah.” He gave Harry’s cheeks each one hit, they were so tight from the position they barely jiggled. “Do you understand me?” he asked.

“I do, daddy, I swear!” Harry’s binky fell, but as Louis was nearly done, he let it sit beside him, and gave Harry the last five spanks hard and quick, randomly placed, and when he was done he grabbed his dummy and put it in his mouth, petting his curls. He looked up at his daddy, and sucked on it, said around it, “Gonna be good, promise.”

“I hope you keep that promise.” He kissed his sweaty forehead.

As Louis guessed, Harry’s cock was hard, but he let it be that way. He unstrapped him, Harry’s leg falling hard and fast onto the table after being held up so long, and took off the ring from his cock, Harry moaning at the light touch. He put him in a new nappy, letting its thickness fill it tight. Harry groaned at the touch of it against his sore bum. “If you cum in them, baby, let daddy know.”

“You won’ ge’ mad?” Harry asked.

“If it’s not on purpose, baby, I won’t. But if you touch it and make yourself go then I’ll have to punish you again in the morning, and morning spankings are a lot worse than nighttime ones.”

“No touch, swear!” Harry grinned wide, eyes twinkling.

Louis rolled his eyes at the cuteness. He lifted Harry up, leaving him in just the nappy since he was hot before, and brought him to the crib. Harry was groaning from his newly spanked bottom’s aching and rubbing with the nappy. When he was laid in the crib and covered with his blanket, Louis went to grab his teddy from the play room, and when he came back he saw Harry cuddling with all the blankets in the crib—two fleece ones, and a quilt.

Harry saw him looking, and he took his teddy to cuddle him to his belly. “M cold, daddy, wan’ more blankies.”

“I thought you said you were hot, baby?”

Harry averted his eyes. “Nuh uh. Not no more.”

Louis leaned down. “Did you lie to me?” he asked, brows raised high.

“No! Just… Ugh, Harry—I—”

Louis spoke slower. “Baby. Did you lie to me?”

After a quick moment, Harry nodded, eyes watering again. “I only lied cuz I didn’t wana get in trouble! I tooked my shirt off cuz I got stuffs on it!”

Louis sighed. He knew he should punish Harry, but he was already settled for bed. It would only mess up his entire routine if he got him out to punish him more. “All right. In the morning, you’re getting a spoonful of oil.”

Harry stuck out his tongue. “Yucky!”

“This is what happens when you lie.” Harry pouted, but snuggled in with his teddy, and Louis grabbed another blanket from under the changing table to lay it over him. He kissed Harry’s forehead, and pet his bangs from his eyes. “Good night, love,” he murmured. “Have sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :))) much love!


	13. A Stomach Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives Harry an enema. That's all you need to know, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for this chapter has some reeeealllllyyyy embarrassing moments in it, at least for me. I was blushing while writing them haha ;)
> 
> I have no idea how an enema works or what the stuff for it even looks like, I just looked this up so if it’s wrong blame the internet not me kayyy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments and hits and bookmarks and all that jazz guys!! I never expected this to have many views at all haha. Much love!! :)))
> 
> Also, the next chapter (hopefully if all goes according to plan) will have more stuff about Liam and Zayn.
> 
> ++++THIS WONT BE UPDATED UNTIL MID JUNE SORRY!!!+++++

Whenever Harry hurt, he told his daddy about it, and he fixed his boo boos. Like that one day Harry fell down the stairs. Though that time he didn’t have to tell his daddy because he knew immediately because his daddy was like a superhero and had a spidey sense better than Spider-Man himself. But sometimes Harry tripped or climbed on stuff and he got hurt, and always, if it wouldn’t get him in trouble, he told his daddy.

But right now he knew his hurting was because he had been a bad boy. His tummy ached, and felt really big, too. If he moved too much or bent over he got a stabbing pain in his belly. So he tried to look like he wasn’t hurting, so his daddy wouldn’t know. So he wouldn’t get into trouble. It made perfect sense, really.

He had stolen some cookies from the kitchen twice today, and yesterday he’d taken four extra and stuffed them in his shirt and hide them upstairs and he ate them in bed without his daddy knowing and that was why his tummy hurt. His daddy had said to him that if he ate too many sweets he’d get a tummy ache. But this felt like more than just a little tummy ache, he’d gotten those lots of times. No, this was really, really bad, but Harry had to hold it out until it went away or he’d get punished. Harry didn’t want to be punished, he hated being bad. He couldn’t help it that he wanted more cookies; they were really yummy.

No matter how hard Harry tried to hide his discomfort, throughout the day, up until naptime was over, Louis had noticed Harry wasn’t being himself. He seemed…stiff. And he kept adjusting his nappy, and from what Louis could see it wasn’t because it wasn’t loose so he wondered if he’d gained weight. Or maybe he just hadn’t gone yet. But when naptime was over Harry’s nappy was still tight Louis couldn’t keep the concern away anymore.

He took Harry into his arms. “Time for a change, baby.”

Harry whimpered when Louis held him, curling up. His eyes watered.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, rubbing his back.

And no matter how much Harry didn’t want to get in trouble, he knew that he couldn’t keep this up. It hurt too much, he barely slept during his nap; he wanted his daddy to make it better. “My tummy…” he looked up at him with shiny green eyes, lip trembling. “Hurts lots, daddy.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, still walking them up the steps to the bedroom. “We’ll see what’s wrong in a sec, okay?”

Harry sniffed. “But I—I know what’s wrong.”

Looking down at him with narrowed eyes, Louis got a warning tone as he said, “Harry…”

The tear gates opened, and they fell quick down Harry’s cheeks. “I'm sorry! Don’t spank me, I'm sorry! It hurts so much!” His fingers clung to Louis’s shirt. He was quiet and shaking, but his crying wouldn’t stop. All he could think about was getting punished, and disappointing his daddy because he stole and disobeyed and didn't follow the rules like he was supposed to, like good boys were supposed to do.

Louis sighed. “Shh. Daddy won’t punish you, not until I know what’s wrong.” In the bedroom, he lay Harry on the cushioned changing table, and pulled off his pants and untapped his nappy to tear it off. “Baby, you’re diapey isn't fitting right.” He noticed a bulge right around his belly button, and his fingers pressed lightly on it, curious about how Harry had gotten such a belly so quick. But Harry whined in pain, and Louis knew then what was wrong, knew it wasn’t weight gain. “All right, bug, I want you to tell me what you think is wrong.”

“I…I stoleded cookies yesterday and today…”

“Harry Edward!”

“I wanted more ‘cause they were really nummy, daddy!” Harry whined, sniffling.

Louis stroked his hair, looking lovingly into his feared eyes. “If you wanted another, you should have asked me, baby. How many did you have yesterday? Or rather, how many did you steal?”

Harry looked away, blushing. His hands played with the hem of his shirt. “I took…four.”

“And today?”

“Three.”

“Harry, those cookies were very, very big, and I told you too much sugar isn't good for you. Daddy’s got a nice meal plan set for you and this is why you listen to me. And I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to have to give you an enema. It’s the only way to get you feeling better fast. I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

“No daddy! No emna!” Harry wailed, and tried to sit up but he made a pained face at lay back down. He pouted, teary eyed. “No.”

There was almost a smile at Harry’s pout, but he was in pain so Louis kept it away. “Yes. That’s final. You broke a big rule, Harry. No going into the kitchen, you didn’t ask permission to. But the enema isn't the punishment. I'm not sure I can trust you, so starting tomorrow I'm going to be feeding you every meal.”

His cheeks turned pinker than ever. “Daddyyyyy!! That’s embarrassing!”

“No buts. Now let’s get you all set for the enema.”

Carrying Harry carefully to the bathroom, he set his naked bum on the toilet. He kissed his forehead, and pushed his hair back with both hands. Harry was avoiding his gaze, so he tapped his nose and said, “Honey, look at me.” When Harry did, he smiled. “You’ll feel all better really soon, I promise. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Harry nodded a little, and puckered his lips. Louis laughed and kissed them. “Sorry for being bad, daddy,” he said, cheeks flushed.

“I forgive you, love. Those were really good cookies, huh?”

Harry laughed. “Uh huh! ‘n I have more later?”

Louis made a ‘really’ face. “Harry. You’re not getting treats for the rest of the day.”

“Not fair,” he pouted, crossing his arms.

Louis sighed. Harry wouldn’t stop pouting until this started probably, so he went on setting things up.

He had an enema kit he’d gotten along with all the other medical type things here, such as band-aids, because from what he’d learned about this was that it happened a lot with babies, and better be prepared than not. In the kit was an enema bag and a tube to attach to it, and he had some distilled water and lube as well. He grabbed all of this and set it on the other side of the counter. Harry looked at all of this with wide eyes.

A plush long towel was laid on the cold floor. “All right, baby, you’re going to lie down on the floor on your tummy, okay?” He lifted Harry up under his arms and set him on his knees, and from there Harry went down, looking back at him for approval, and Louis nodded while smiling. Obviously Harry was nervous and afraid, and even though he’d been naughty Louis wasn’t going to be so strict when he was in pain. “Good job, love. Stay just like that for a bit.”

He turned back to the kit, and filled up the enema bag with the water, attaching the tube. Since there was a hook on the bag, he put that on the little drawer knob from the sink, and he knelt down behind Harry. He tapped his bum, the boy flinching, and Louis said, “Okay, now I'm going to have you put your knees under your tummy, baby. Yeah, just like that, good boy.” He lubed up the end of the tube, and where Harry’s hole was in plain view between his pretty cheeks he pressed it to it, the muscle clenching. He could hear Harry breathing heavily.

“Daddy…” he mumbled.

Louis pet at his lower back. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel so much better when this is all done, so just be good, and keep still.”

He pressed the little tube more, and Harry’s hole opened up to it. But Louis was met with resistance immediately. “Baby, don’t tighten up. Relax, yeah, I’ve got you,” Louis said softly. And Harry whined, but did as he said, and he slid the tube in about 2 inches. Then he turned the switch on the tube that would let the water in, and told Harry, “Okay, it’s gonna be warm, and it might feel weird but just keep still or it’ll hurt more.”

“More daddy? It’s gonna hurt?” Harry sounded terrified.

“I'm here, baby, you’re okay, you’re fine.”

The water must’ve hit, because Harry moaned, and tensed. “No, no, make it stop,” he whimpered.

Louis went around Harry to kneel right at his head. He cupped his cheeks, wiping his tears with his thumbs. “Hey now, don’t cry. I know it’s strange, but it’s gotta be done.”

“’s over yet?”

“No, Harry, you’ve got a while, about ten minutes. But I’ll be here with you. Do you want your teddy?” He started to stand.

“No! Stay!” Harry grabbed at him when he tried to go, and Louis smiled fondly. “Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t ever leave you.”

Then the cramps started, and Harry twitched around, pain and fear in his eyes, but Louis knew he wouldn’t be doing this if Harry didn’t trust him to do his job as his daddy.

Louis kissed his head and rubbed at his back. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

“’m good?” Harry sniffed.

“You’re the best baby a daddy could ever have.”

Harry smiled wide. “Love you, daddy.”

Aside from a few little twitches and whines here and there, Harry was good and mostly stayed still. Louis went around to take out the tube, and said, “You’re gonna have to keep this in for a bit, Harry, can you do that?” Louis was prepared for if Harry wasn’t able to, and had a plug in his pocket just in case.

“I can do it, daddy.”

Louis grabbed the tube, and pulled it out carefully, Harry whimpering, and Louis watched as he closed his hole tight once it was gone. It quivered a little, Harry’s thighs trembled, but Louis saw Harry’s determination to keep the water in.

“15 minutes, baby, you’re sure?”

“Yeah, I can do it,” Harry said softly.

Louis smirked. “All right.” He had a feeling he’d need the plug in a couple minutes. “On your back baby, get comfortable.” He helped Harry move around to lay on his back, and Louis sat at his head on his knees and put his baby’s head in his lap, and rubbed his tummy softly. He knew it’d be harder for Harry to keep it all inside in the position he was in, and he figured this would be the best.

Harry looked up at him, still shaking a little, smiling small. “Hi, daddy.”

“Hey, love.”

A few minutes went by, and that’s when Harry started to move and shift his legs, and Louis could practically see his bum clenching to hold it in. He knew it would happen. It was a lot of water and Harry wasn’t used to keeping anything in for so long, he always had on a nappy he could use.

Harry was so filled with water he thought he’d explode. He had to hold it in, and he figured enough time had gone. He just couldn’t keep it in anymore. He had to go now or he’d burst like a balloon. “Daddy c’n I go potty now?”

“No, not yet. We’ve got 10 more minutes to go.” He could see Harry’s determination and concentration falter, and he smiled, patting his cheek with his fingertips. “Daddy’s got you.” He set Harry’s head down, the boy whining, and moved to stand at Harry’s legs. He bent down, and lifted them apart so he could sit in between them, and he grabbed the plug out of his pocket. He heard Harry’s gasp when he saw it and lubed it up only a little and pressed it to the shaky pucker. Of course Harry was locked tight. “Open up for me, baby, it’s okay.” And he shoved it in, and praised Harry for not letting any water go. He went back to lay Harry’s head on his lap, and waited.

When it was time to let it out, he pulled Harry up to his feet, and cupped his cheeks, knowing what he said next would be hard for the both of them. “Baby, daddy’s gonna ask a lot of you right now, okay, and you need to trust me some more.” Harry nodded, lips pursed. “You’re gonna hafta use the big boy toilet.”

“No!” Harry cried. “I don’t want to!” He shied away from Louis, bottom lip shaking. Louis hated to see it, it made his stomach twist. “’M I not your baby no more?”

“Love, you’re still my baby boy. It’s just that your nappy isn't big enough, it isn't strong enough. You’re letting out a lot of water, baby. You don’t want your nappy to overflow?”

“No. I don’t wana use it.”

“You’re going to, Harry. I’ll be right here with you.” And his word was final; he was in charge after all.

While that was embarrassing, it was also reassuring. Harry looked at the big boy toilet, something he hadn’t used in so long he nearly forgot how to use it, and back to Louis, his daddy who he trusted and loved and took care of him, like he was doing now. And Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, nodded slowly, and said, “Otay.”

Louis smiled, glad he didn’t have to use force on his baby. “My brave baby. C’mere then.” He held out his arms, watching Harry waddle over, his stomach big and his butt filled with the plug. With an arm around his back, he led Harry to the toilet, had him squat over it. “Daddy’s gonna take out the plug, so clench tight for me. It’s okay if some gets out.” He reached under and between Harry’s cheeks for the blunt end of it, and pulled, Harry doing as he said and holding tight, and when it popped loose he heard a little water leak out into the toilet, and Harry twitched and squeaked.

Louis put the plug aside with the enema kit, and set Harry’s entire bottom on the seat. The boy groaned. He squat in front of him, smiling up at him, and took his hands over his thighs to clasp them tight. “Okay baby, you can relax, let it all go.”

Harry blushed, and bit at his lip, looking away. “Daddy…”

“I’ve seen you go in your nappy, why’s this any different, hm?”

His daddy was right, he guessed, so Harry closed his eyes, not being able to look at his daddy, and let everything go. It was weird, not feeling it all around him now, and his tummy hurt while he went. He started to whine, and lift up, but his daddy kept him still and shushed him. He felt his face burn like the sun was right in front of him. But the good part was that after he was done going, he felt a lot better, even if he did feel kinda empty it was a good empty.

Louis leaned over to flush the toilet, and praised Harry with, “Good job, baby boy, I'm so proud of you.” He kissed his forehead sweetly, and ruffled his hair.

Harry smiled and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He was always happy his daddy was pleased with him.

“Let’s get that bum all clean and I’ll put you back in nappies, okay?” Harry nodded at that, glad he wasn’t going to be potty trained or something. He didn’t want to use to toilet, it was big and loud and didn’t give him comfort, only a cold bottom.

Louis grabbed some wipes from under the sink. He bent Harry over a bit and leaned him forward to get behind him, wiping his cheeks clean, Harry groaning as he did. He set them in the toilet because they were flushable, and told Harry to wait in the bedroom for him. The boy left, and Louis cleaned up the used kit and plug, putting them away once more.

Back in the bedroom, Harry was waiting patiently on the sofa. His daddy came in and lifted him up onto the changing table and slipped a new nappy beneath his bum, adding some powder and rubbing it in. Then he closed it up. “You want a onesie baby?”

“Yah!”

“Which one?”

“Um… The green strippded one please!”

“Good manners, baby!” Harry laughed when Louis tickled his tummy. He grabbed the one Harry asked for and put it on him, and Harry looked content. He looked really cute, actually, with the green that matched his pretty eyes. “You feeling better now?”

“Uh huh.”

Louis brought him downstairs and put him on the sofa. He grabbed him a sippy cup and filled it with water, and Harry happily took it, downing half of it fast. He cuddled to Louis’ side and panted, wiping water off his chin. “Was thirsty.”

Louis saw Harry’s legs twitching, and he knew that now he felt better he’d want to do something active because he couldn’t earlier. “You want to play some games, hon? Hide and seek?”

Harry bounced up. “Yeah! You hide this time, daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> use of the word 'daddy' count: 35 (not bad at all, really.) (okay, maybe a little.)
> 
> ++++THIS WONT BE UPDATED UNTIL MID JUNE SORRY!!!+++++


	14. Another Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo… Hi? :) It’s been a while, hasn’t it?? ERrrmm sorry about that haha. 
> 
> THIS IS CRAP. I REALLY APOLOGIZE. IM DONE. IM TIRED. I CANT. SOOORRYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
>  
> 
> You’re gonna hate me, ‘cause this is THE LAST CHAPTER!! I’m just going to be making one shots of this from now on :) maybe I’ll make this into a series…?? Not sure yet :/ the reason I'm ending this is because I'm having a block, have had one for a couple months, and I feel it’d be better to do the oneshots than continue like this.
> 
>  
> 
> If you’d like to see something specifically in the future in this then you can leave it in a comment or go to my tumblr, the link is on my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to EVERYONE for all the comments, and kudos! And for the bookmarks, as well as all of the huge enormous amount of hits I had to this. I LOVE YOU AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! :))))))) you’re amazing and I want to hug every single one of you, and give you special brownies and tea, and lets all gather and watch 1D music videos and stuffs sometime, kay? ;D

The highchair wasn't the best thing, as it was restricting, and now it was worse. Because of Harry's new punishment for eating those cookies without permission.

He had to be fed by his daddy all the time now, like a real baby. The exception was sippy cups and some drinks like juice and milk, but not his bottle. They'd a big talk about it the morning after his enema.

All of this made him pouty. From the breakfast of Louis feeding him cubes of pancakes and syrup, Harry flushing red at each little noise he made—whooshes and all—to now, sitting on the sofa watching cartoons on his daddy's lap, he was just plain pouty. There was no other way of putting it. He didn't like his punishment. If it was a spanking, that would go away. but this was forever. Or as long as Louis wanted it to go on for.

And Louis couldn't take it. This was a punishment, not feel sorry for Harry day, and he wouldn't feel sorry for his baby because he had broken rules and there were consequences. "Go play with Stripes, hon, I'll fetch you a sippy of apple juice okay?" He pat at his lower back and moved him off, leaving Harry to sit on the floor and mess with toys and his bear.

Harry talked with Stripes. "This is unfair. Daddy's mean." Stripes agreed. "And I'm bored. I bet Liam would play with me. Or Niall, he'd play lots and lots of games, like hide and seek and stuff."

Just like that, he went from being mad at his daddy to being sad about not having friends over. It just wasn't fair. Louis got to have Zayn but he got nobody. And he was so so bored, and lonely. "Daddy!" he suddenly called out.

Louis ran into the room at the shout, and frowned when he saw Harry wasn't hurt, merely looking very sad, with his eyes shining with water. "Baby," he said, crouching in front of him, "you know better than to shout. Unless it's an emergency."

Harry flushed. "Sorry, I just…" He looked down at his teddy in his crossed lap, playing with its ears. "Me and Stripes were talking and we said I should be able to have Liam come over today." He said this with finality.

"No." Louis said this with more.

"Daddyyyy! No fair! Why?"

"Do you really want Liam to see you like a baby? He won't freak out?"

Which was probably the worst thing he could say to his adorable curly-haired baby boy. He just didn't know it until after the blurted words were out.

A sudden cry came from Harry, shrill, painful to his ears and heart. The boy stood, tears falling down his face as he ran up the stairs, clutching his teddy enough for it to burst apart. Louis didn't have time to say not to run before he was slamming the door to his bedroom.

He sighed, and cursed at his stupidity.

About ten minutes later, enough time for the crying to stop, Louis knocked on the door and came inside to see him sitting on the little sofa in his room, long limbed but looking so small and frail. "Harry, love, look at daddy," he said gently, crouching before him. Harry lifted his face from his knees. Louis played with his curls, smiling. "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean any of it."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not, baby. I guess daddy just doesn't want to share you with anybody. I'm jealous. When you have friends over you won't want me." He knew this wasn't true, but he really wanted to see how Harry would react.

And he looked shocked. He grabbed Louis's face, making him chuckle. at the tight squeeze to his cheeks. "No! I wana play with you, too! And Liam and Niall, and Zayn, and Stripes! All of my bestest friends!"

"Okay. Then I guess it's time for you to be a big boy so we can talk."

\-----------

Harry was waiting for Liam to arrive. He and Louis had talked, and the demon daddy said that he would go get him, tell him what he could, mostly that he had Harry, and drop him off through to portal. Like the one Harry came through with him weeks ago.

It seemed like forever, waiting on the sofa. He just looked around. Saw his toys, smelled the room—baby lotion and diapers was all he got from his nose—and remembered that it had been so long since he'd been big Harry for this much time. The strangest part was that he didn't feel all that big, especially looking at his coloring books on the table beside him.

All of a sudden, there was a whoosh and Liam appeared to his left, landing perfectly on his feet. He saw Harry, eyes lighting up, and ran at him just as Harry did.

"I thought you were dead!" Liam held him tight and crushed him.

"'M not!" Harry laughed.

They sat down, and Liam questioned him immediately, worried and wild-eyed for answers. "Louis said he's like a demon? Is that true?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, fuck."

Harry laughed.

"He said you would tell me why you've been gone."

And this was the hard part. The confessing of what his lfiestlye, basically, was, and had been, for a long time. He licked his lips, and fumbled with his fingers. "I—I'm—me and Louis, I mean… We pretend that I'm his—and he's my—"

Liam placed his hand over Harry's shaking one on his thigh. "It's just me, yeah? You can tell me anything."

Looking into his warm brown eyes, Harry sighed, and let it out. "Me and Louis are into age play. He's my dad and I'm his baby."

Liam narrowed his eyes, searching over Harry. Nerves were wild and his heart raced as if he'd ran miles, and when Liam smiled at the nervous boy Harry exhaled loudly. "Harry. It's okay. I don't care. You like it, right?" He frowned. "Right?"

"I do. I really do." He grinned, blushing.

Liam smiled. "It's who you are. And I'm glad you told me."

"Me too." Harry hugged him.

Liam pat his back. "Niall's gonna be mad you didn't let him know first."

Harry laughed into his chest. "I'll get him back with something else." He leaned back, smiling. He was so happy Liam approved.

Liam looked around, and frowned. Harry noticed his eyes linger on all the "little" stuff. "You…are you staying here now? Like, did you quit the bakery and all that?"

Harry groaned. "No. Louis…Louis is kind of…protective? Overbearing? But, yeah, no, I didn't."

Liam put his arm around Harry. Stroked up and down his arm. "You need to decide what to do. I'm—I'm not sure being here 24/7 is good, not when you still have a life out there. And, fuck, you're mom hasn't heard from you. I was nearly about to call her and report you missing."

Shyly, Harry nodded. "I know. When Louis gets back I'll talk to him about it."

"He'll be fine with it? He won't, like, murder you?"

"He takes care of me. And it's been weeks of this, I think I know him well enough."

The front door opened, startling them. Harry panicked, thinking somebody (a demon somebody) was breaking in.

Then Zayn rounded the corner, Louis beside him.

"Hey, Zayn," Harry greeted. "Hiya Lou!"

"Hey baby," Louis greeted, coming over to sit on his side where Liam wasn't at. "You good?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, 'm good." He wanted to say 'daddy', but held it back. Liam was just informed, and he didn't want to scare him away with that.

When Zayn came over, he looked at Harry, astounded, said, "You're not in diapers. I'm truly shocked."

Harry flushed red. Liam nudged him, and made an eye movement towards the horned demon. Introductions, right. "Oh, yeah. Zayn, this is Liam. And Liam, Zayn."

When Zayn looked at Liam, they both stared for a long, long time at one another. Eyes ranking, tongues licking over lips, and it was suddenly hot in the room. Harry frowned, confused, and looked to Louis, who snickered. He didn't understand what was happening.

The angel turned demon pushed at Zayn's back towards Liam, causing him to growl. Liam jumped at the loud angry sound. "Sorry, babes," Zayn said to Liam. "Louis' just a prick."

Liam swallowed. "It's...it's okay."

Harry pouted. "He's not."

Louis smiled, and kissed Harry's cheek.

While Zayn and Liam talked, Harry snuggled into his dad's chest, content. He saw all of them, and knew that his happy circle of bestest friends was coming out to be true. He couldn't wait to play with all of them. Now all he needed was to get Niall here, or go get Niall maybe, and then it would really be perfect.


End file.
